Trust and Betrayal
by governmentcontractor
Summary: Continuation from "Destinations"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Enormous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 1:

"You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't."  
Caleb Carr

The white board was filled with notations, some overlapping, and the colors changed depending on when they were written. Two research assistants stood side by side some distance away, their lab coats bright white under the fluorescent lighting of the underground room. They both worked for a physicist from the U.S., a demanding boss if there ever was one. He did not tolerate slacking or negativity in his lab. They were going to solve the problem they had been set. The physicist stepped forward, and adjusted a notation with a blue marker.

"Are we going to start building the prototype now?" Martin asked his companion, keeping his voice low. Susan shushed him, and kept her eyes fixed on Dr. Hamato.

"Susan, record the new formula, please," Dr. Hamato instructed, moving away from the whiteboard and stripping off his white coat. He walked to his desk on the far side of the room and picked up a tweed jacket.

"Yes, Dr. Hamato," Susan responded, hurrying over with her cell phone to capture the formula. She would then email it to Dr. Hamato for his records. "Are you going out now, Dr. Hamato?"

"Yes, I have an appointment. And Susan," Dr. Hamato said, turning to smile at her. "It's Don, okay?"

"Yes, Dr. … I mean, Don," Susan corrected herself. She found herself returning her boss' smile. Don stepped out the door, shutting it softly behind. Susan went over to her shared desk, and logged into the computer to begin compiling the research Dr. Hamato … Don … had requested earlier.

"Hey, how about we catch some lunch?" Martin invited. Susan glanced up. She had almost forgotten Martin was there. Dr. Hamato had requested a second assistant. Susan didn't think they needed the help, but Dr. Hamato insisted that she shouldn't do everything herself.

"No, thank you," Susan replied primly, and returned to her typing. Martin shrugged and left out the same door Dr. Hamato had used. Alone in the lab Susan contentedly continued her work. She enjoyed working for Dr. Hamato. He was friendly, polite, asked that she use his first name, and he was clearly brilliant. He was working on a top secret project for the British government. Susan felt honored to be working at Dr. Hamato's side on something so important.

Although, Susan thought, she would have been happy to work with Dr. Hamato on pretty much anything.

111

"Whoops! Sorry, Sen."

Sen recovered her balance and was relieved to have not dropped the bowl she was carrying. The teenager, Rachel, had nearly knocked the blue alien over rushing out of the kitchen.

"Rachel! Where are you going?" Juliet called, leaning back from the kitchen sink to frown at her daughter's retreating figure.

"Out. Date!" Rachel shouted back just before the back door slammed shut. Juliet returned to the dishes and muttered something about being sixteen-years-old. Sen continued on her path and set the empty bowl next to the sink. Juliet smiled up at Sen, and shook her head.

"I don't know why Mike and I gave her permission to date that boy," Juliet confided. "She's only sixteen. Better than putting up with her pouting, I suppose."

Sen nodded politely. From the dining room came a chorus of male laughter and a shriek from the younger child, Noelle. A moment later Noelle tore into the kitchen, narrowly missing Sen. "Easy, Elle," her mother admonished.

"Sorry, Mom," Noelle offered. She hopped up onto the counter on the other side of the sink and proceeded to scoop up a handful of bubbles. "They're telling stories about the old days again," Noelle stated, wrinkling up her nose. "And Uncle Raph wants another beer."

Noelle's mother sighed, but she was smiling, too. "Sen, would you mind delivering those guys another round? No classes tomorrow, so they are going to drink themselves insensible," Juliet said, laughing. "I'll be in when I finish these dishes."

Sen nodded, and turned to the refrigerator. She opened the door and peered in. Having lived in this household for some time now, Sen could identify a bottle of beer—although she had no idea what it was exactly other than a liquid to be consumed. When Leonardo brought her back from Maora 2 they had come here, and here they remained, sharing a house with Leonardo's brother Raphael, his other brother Michelangelo, Juliet, Noelle, and Rachel. It was a little crowded. Michelangelo's family had moved in to save money and invest in the martial arts school Leonardo and Raphael started.

"Might as well take the six-pack," Juliet advised, ducking the bubbles Noelle was blowing at her mother. Sen clasped the cardboard container with the six bottles, and turned from the refrigerator. She stepped through the arched doorway and into the dining room. Seated at a large wood table were the three brothers. Raphael's bottle was empty, and Leonardo's and Michelangelo's were nearly there. Mike was snickering over something just said, and Leo was wiping his eyes, still recovering from his laughter. He stood up abruptly when he saw Sen walking in. Leo rounded the table and took the six-pack from her hands.

"Thanks, Sen," Leo said, smiling. He returned to the table and passed out bottles to his brothers and took one for himself. He sat in the same chair again. Sen stood where she was, debating over whether to return to the kitchen or retreat upstairs to the bedroom. She liked Leonardo's family, but she still felt like the odd person out when they were all gathered together. She didn't really like being alone in the bedroom, either. If she left, she wouldn't see Leonardo again until morning. Since they had arrived, Leo had slept on the sofa in the living room. Each morning Leo escorted her to the bookstore, helped her open up, and at the end of each day he walked her home again. Those trips were the only time they had together without his family in attendance.

"Sen," Mike called to her, breaking her reverie. "Come sit down." Mike patted the empty chair between him and Raphael. Sen glanced quickly at Leo, but he just smiled and nodded. Sen walked over to the chair, and Mike pushed it out for her with his free hand, the other was occupied by his fresh bottle of beer.

"Beer, Sen?" Raphael offered, holding out a bottle to her. Sen reached tentatively, and took the cold bottle in her hand. She set it on the table and peered at it curiously. "Here," Raphael said, leaning over and twisting the top off. Her hands folded in her lap Sen leaned forward and tried to peer into it. She missed Raphael and Mike exchanging amused glances behind her.

"Drink up," Mike said beside her. Sen turned toward Mike.

"What is it?" She asked. Mike goggled at her, puzzled by the question.

"It's beer," Raphael stated. Sen swiveled her head toward Raphael, a frown marring her face. "It's alcohol," he explained further.

"I have never imbibed alcohol," Sen stated evenly.

"Never?" Raphael asked, surprised.

Sen shook her head. "I came of age just before the first time I travelled to Earth," Sen said, studying the bottle. She hadn't quite decided whether she would try it or not.

"Wait, you just came of age?" Raphael queried, leaning forward. "So … you're how old?"

Sen considered for a moment. "We do not count age as you do on Earth ..." she started.

"But you were drinking age about a year ago," Raph finished, considering. "That would make you about 22 here."

"Whoa, Leo, robbin' the cradle," Mike teased, arching an eye ridge at his brother. Leo's expression reflected his surprise. Sen felt mildly embarrassed at Leo's shock. Surely he had some idea of her age after all these months. Discomfited, Sen reached out for the bottle, and picked it up. She tilted it and took a small sip. The face she made at the taste made Raphael chuckle, and Mike laugh out loud. Leo just smiled at her, and sipped his own beer.

"It does not have a pleasant flavor," Sen said, setting her beer back on the table.

"I think it's an acquired taste," Leo assured. "You don't have to finish it," he added softly, nodding to her beer.

Always, Leo was kind to her. Sen felt a stab of irritation with him. Did he think her a child he had to take care of?

111

"Haven!"

A pretty blonde woman dressed in the standard black suit and white shirt of an Utrom employee glanced up at the man in her doorway.

"What's up, Harry?" Haven responded quickly. Harry was her supervisor, and Haven had only been working for him for a few months at the New York Transmat Station. She wanted to make a good impression.

"V.I.P. arrival from Maora 2. Could you take it?" Harry explained, holding out a black file folder. Haven stood up, straightened her skirt, and walked over to Harry. She took the file folder, and smiled at her boss brightly.

"No problem. You can count on me," Haven brownnosed. "I'll head right down there. Who's the big wig?"

"Some Lady Taka," Harry said, turning away from the door. "Standard dignitary protocols, with security procedures. You know the deal, right?" Haven nodded, shock making her mute. "Keep it between us, Haven. Lady Taka requested a communications blackout on her visit." Harry headed down the hall, not noticing that his employee's mouth had fallen open and her eyes were nearly bugging out.

Lady Taka.

Maora 2.

"Oh, this cannot be good," Haven murmured to herself as she headed out of the office. This could not be good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Enormous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 2:

"Trust not too much to appearances."  
Virgil

Don stepped into the private club and glanced around curiously at his surroundings. The building was old with wood paneled walls and likely expensive carpets on the floor. Paintings of the English countryside decorated the dim interior. He had been puzzled by the note that was waiting on his front step this morning. It had asked him to come to this club at 1 p.m. to meet with an old friend. No signature. Don had tucked a few shuriken into his jacket, just in case. He could hardly wander around London with a bo staff without generating comment.

"Dr. Hamato?" Don turned toward the speaker, clearly a host for the club by his clothes and discreet nametag. "You are expected. This way, please." Don cautiously followed the host down a hallway, and then the man opened a door and waved to Don to enter. Don stepped to the doorway, and peered in. When he saw the lone occupant he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Hello," Don greeted, stepping over the threshold.

"Donatello," the Utrom responded, gliding forward on a floating platform. "I am grateful you have come to this meeting."

"Yes, well, had I known who I was meeting with I would have been less reticent," Don stated.

"I apologize for the secrecy, but I am afraid it was needed. Please, be seated Donatello." The Utrom waved to the table. Don pulled out a chair and sat down. The Utrom hovered across the table. "I hope you do not object. I took the liberty of ordering the meal. We have some time to speak before it arrives." Don nodded, and rested his arms on the table, toying with the linen napkin. "It is critical that we speak openly, Donatello. How far have you progressed on the Transmat replica?"

Don glanced up, shocked at the question. He had been under the impression his work was well hidden from the Utrom.

"Please, Donatello. The Utrom must know," his host insisted. The Utrom had been allies in the past, and Don had felt uncomfortable copying their technology for the British government. He had only been informed after taking the job, and completing the move, that his first project was to build a Transmat.

"Construction hasn't started yet," Don confessed slowly. "My formulas are nearly complete," Don added. The Utrom nodded, looking deeply concerned. "Is there a problem? With creating the technology?" Don asked.

The Utrom sighed. "It is not in the technology, but how it will be used. The Utrom have long had the Transmat devices, but the Utrom also carefully govern how the Transmat is used. The Utrom are concerned that the Earth is not ready to control such advanced technology."

Don nodded. He had similar thoughts, but when he asked about how the Transmat would be used he had been told not to worry about it, or that it would be used for transportation only. Don knew he was being told what he wanted to hear, but he had hoped, perhaps vainly, that he would have some influence over the direction the project took.

"Donatello, the Utrom believe the Transmat technology too dangerous to allow the Earth to control," the Utrom warned. Don raised his eye ridges. That sounded like a threat.

"Even if I stop," Don responded carefully, toying with his silverware. "Someone else could pick up where I left off."

The Utrom nodded. "The Utrom know this, Donatello. The Utrom offer for you to cease your work from our long friendship with the Earth Terrapins." Don understood the message left unstated; the Utrom would stop the work if he didn't, and he might not like their methods.

A sharp rap on the door interrupted their conversation. A waiter entered carrying a tray of food, and proceeded to place the dishes on the table. Don found his appetite had fled.

222

Flipping the page on her e-reader, Samantha Hamato perused her book. It wasn't a great story. She just didn't buy all this nonsense about women falling in love with vampires. A squeal of delight brought her attention away from the book, and she looked at her son in his stroller. He was waving his little arms at her. Sam felt that goofy smile break out on her face. It was the one she wore a lot these days. Sam set down the e-reader on the bench beside where she was sitting and reached out for her baby boy. She unbuckled him from his seat, and picked him up from the stroller.

"Hey there, big guy," she cooed, setting him on her lap, the ridge of his shell digging into her thigh. He made a grab for her hand, and when she let him catch it he brought it to his mouth. Sam let her son gnaw on her finger. He was just starting to get teeth, and apparently she made a good soother for his gums.

Sam looked around at the park, at the other parents and nannies pushing strollers, sitting on benches, and watching children playing on the playground. If anyone who had known her before in New York saw her now, they probably wouldn't have recognized her. She was still a red head, and she still had a temper, but motherhood had mellowed her considerably. When she and Don had first moved to London, Sam had been anxious to have the baby and get a job. Three months of stay at home parenting and Sam found herself content. She missed the excitement of law enforcement, of course, but she didn't think she would trade these moments for anything in the world.

The old Samantha Gallagher wouldn't have been accepting of the role of mother and domestic goddess, Sam thought ruefully. Once she had been focused on her career and getting ahead. There was nothing wrong with that, but it had ruled her to the exclusion of anything else. She had spent years away from Don, fighting her way up in the police department. Sometimes she regretted those years, but it had given her time to grow up.

"Hey, Sean, ready to go home?" Sam asked her son as he drooled on her hand. He was named after her grandfather. Sean gifted her with a toothless smile, which Sam readily returned. "Let's go see if we can make some dinner for your dad," Sam suggested, settling her son into his stroller again. Her cooking might not have improved much, but she kept on trying. Juliet had sent her some cookbooks, and Sam had taken to watching cooking shows in an effort to at least boil water without burning it. Don still brought takeout home some nights, but he was supportive of her efforts to prepare food. He even dared to try eating it.

Sam pushed the stroller and walked toward their home. It was strange to consider this city to be home. It still felt like New York was home, and this was a temporary location. Sam thought Don believed that at times, too. She knew he was under pressure at work, but he wouldn't talk about it. Sam didn't want to be a nagging housewife, so when Don changed the subject she intentionally chose to drop it, at least for that moment.

Sam ducked under the branches of a tree overhanging the sidewalk. She had made up her mind before the move, and once Sam made up her mind there was no changing it. She would stick by Donatello no matter where they went. But she couldn't help the little kernel of worry that followed her around from Don's silence. One of these nights she'd try to get him to talk.

222

"So, I'm thinking the green. Or maybe the gray."

Haven held up two packages and showed them to her shopping companion. The Crate and Barrel store was bustling with late day browsers. "Come on, what do _you_ think?" she asked.

Raphael shrugged, and glanced around the store. He was looking for a clock so he could gauge how much time this was taking. Shopping was not his thing. At all.

"Raph, I want an opinion. Help me pick!" Haven cajoled, putting the packages in front of his face.

Raphael rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Haven, I don't care. It's a shower curtain."

"But I want the bathroom to look nice in case we have guests," Haven explained, putting the packages back on the shelf. She picked up a red floral one next.

"Who's gonna come over to your apartment besides me?" Raphael questioned, rolling his neck. He was stiff and tired from a long day training at the Utrom Transmat station, and he still had two private lessons tonight with advanced students. His best students were competing in a couple of weeks, and he had a bet with Leo on whose kids would take the trophies. Leo thought he had it in the bag because that 12 year old girl in his class had been invited to do a demonstration at the competition. But Raph had a couple of ringers in his group who could take that kid blindfolded.

"Your brothers might come over, if we entertained," Haven suggested.

"I see my brothers every day," Raphael reminded, finally locating a clock on the wall above the cash register. It was nearly 6:30. Raphael entirely missed the look of disappointment generated by his next words to Haven. "No need to entertain them. 'Sides we have the Saturday thing."

Haven turned back to the shelf and set down the red shower curtain. She fought down her instant feeling of envy at the reference to Saturday. It was a weekly event in the Hamato clan. They gathered at the house that evening, had a big dinner, and sat around and talked, reminisced, and generally connected as a family.

Not once in all the months she had been with Raphael had she been invited.

"I gotta get goin'," Raphael said. "Just pick one." He turned back to her, and then frowned at the look on her face. "What's the matter?"

Haven shook her head and pasted a smile on her face. "Nothing's the matter. I'll go shopping tomorrow. I know you have to get back to the school." Raphael shrugged, and headed toward the exit door. Haven followed in his wake as her smile disappeared. It wasn't that she didn't know what Raphael was like fairly early on in their relationship, but she kept on hoping. Raphael spent most nights at her apartment, but had resisted her invitations to move in. She didn't want to change him. She just wondered how long it would take before he settled down with her.

His brother had gone all the way to another planet to rescue a female Leo had known for a matter of weeks. And now Sen's mother was in town, Haven remembered. Haven frowned at Raphael's back. Haven hadn't said anything to Raphael about it. She could lose her job if she spilled on that, and Haven decided there wasn't any danger, really. After all, Taka was on their turf now. What could she do?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Enormous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 3:

"The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool."  
Stephen King

Pulling her hood up over her head and tucking her braids inside, Sen hurried down the sidewalk. The temperatures were beginning to cool, but that wasn't why Sen was hiding in her cloak. She knew what she was doing would cause trouble if Leo found out.

But she hadn't been able to resist the note.

That morning, not long after she opened up the bookshop, a messenger had arrived. The message tube bore her mother's seal and Sen had at first hesitated to open it. She hadn't heard from her mother in all the months Sen had been here, and what was there to say? Sen had escaped a possible prison sentence; a sentence her mother had arranged to bend Sen to Taka's will. Sen had left the message tube on the counter, and had gone about the business of the day. Dealing with customers, straightening shelves, and ordering stock; a completely ordinary day. A day Sen spent alone as Leo was at the martial arts school teaching classes, doing the accounting, and generally running things. Leo was supposed to manage the bookshop with Sen, and he had done so for a while after their return from Maora 2. But as the weeks went on Leo was called more and more to the school to see to things there. Sen couldn't blame Leo. It was his school, he had started it with his brother Raphael, and teaching there obviously brought Leo joy.

But Sen was lonely, whether at the bookshop, or at the busy house with Leo's lively family. Sen wondered at times if she was homesick. With these thoughts in her head, Sen glanced again at the message tube. Would it hurt to open it?

She had read her mother's note several times. Sen knew, deep down, that her mother would not change. But she couldn't help but have hope, a child's hope, for the love and acceptance of her parent the message seemed to suggest was waiting for her.

Sen looked up at the sign on the front of the beautiful hotel. It was the sort of place her mother would choose to stay in New York. It was the closest thing to her mother's shining tower back home. A doorman opened the glass door for Sen, and she stepped inside the gleaming lobby. Everything was clean, bright, and sleekly modern. Sen headed for the elevators, and once inside pushed the button for the top floor. Only the best for Lady Taka, she mused as the doors slid shut. The elevator sped upwards. Sen breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't certain what she was more afraid of; facing her mother, or having Leo find out about this clandestine trip.

The elevator doors opened with a soft chime, and Sen stepped out into a short hallway. There were only two doors, and in front of the left door was one of her mother's servants.

"Good evening, Lady Sen," he greeted, bowing. Sen nodded, and approached cautiously. She saw none of her mother's guards about. The servant opened the door for her, and ushered Sen inside. The hotel room was similar to the lobby, only with more ornamentation. The drapes were pulled back to reveal the city outside the large windows. Taka stood in the center of the room, dressed in a vivid red robe. She turned, and upon seeing her daughter she smiled widely, opening her arms.

"My daughter," Taka greeted warmly. Sen froze where she was. Where were the shouts and recriminations? She had expected a lecture, a familiar sign that there was nothing left to salvage of her relationship with her mother. "Sen, my sweet, don't just stand there. Come in, and we will have tea together. We have so much to talk about," Taka invited, waving a hand to the tea table near the window. Sen stepped forward hesitantly. She glanced around, looking for others in the room. There was no one. No servants, no guards … Only her mother.

"Sen," Taka said softly. "Please, my daughter."

Sen stared openly at her mother, stunned. Please. Her mother had never said please or asked for anything. Not in Sen's entire existence could she recall her mother using such a gentle tone. The servant lifted Sen's cloak from her shoulders, and Sen barely felt it. She still hadn't formed words when the door quietly closed behind her.

333

"Dr. Hamato," Susan greeted rapidly when Don entered the lab in the morning. "Major Klein is …"

"Here," Major Klein rumbled from the far corner of the room. Don looked over at the military man, a sponsor for his project for the British government, and immediately Don frowned. The Major came regularly, always in a hurry for the Transmat to be built. Don had been assured that the Transmat was not for military application, but he remained suspicious with obvious armed services representation on the project.

"Major," Don replied cautiously, moving toward his desk. He did a quick scan of the surface. No papers were missing, and his computer was still locked. He assumed, of course, that his computer was under surveillance at all times. He had a personal laptop in his briefcase, and carried it everywhere. The important parts of the project were on his own computer. Don considered it a form of insurance. "May I help you with something?" Don queried, facing the Major.

"Just a progress check," Klein responded, scanning the physicist. The Major wasn't thrilled that his expert was an alien, but Klein would have worked with a unicorn if it meant he had the Utrom technology. "I have a team on standby for prototyping."

Don knew very well there was a team standing by. He was reminded on a near daily basis. "I'm finalizing the calculations," Don stalled. He tried reading intention in the Major, but the man was very careful, and probably well trained. Don wished for Leo's abilities at reading humans. Leo, of all his brothers, had spent the most time with Splinter working on the art of deception. Leo could spot a lie. Don could with some people, but not Klein. But he had a strong feeling he couldn't put faith in the Major, and if he did, it would be to his detriment.

"That's good," the Major commented equably. "We have a demonstration scheduled in two weeks for the Transmat."

Don's eyes widened. "We can't possibly be ready …"

"Not an option, Dr. Hamato," Klein interrupted coldly, walking toward the door. The Major stalked out, and Don released a sigh of frustration. He pulled out his chair, and sat down facing his computer. Don absently stroked the keys, his mind ticking over the same options he had been considering since the meeting with the Utrom. He could build the Transmat, he could refuse and go back to New York, or he could … Don's ruminations were abruptly ended by a gentle touch on his right shoulder. He whipped his head around and beheld his assistant. Don blinked. He had completely forgotten she was in the room.

"Don?" Susan questioned, a concerned look on her face.

"Susan," Don stated, his voice rough. He cleared his throat, and forced a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm a little distracted." That was an understatement.

"That's okay," Susan offered, her voice gentle and soothing. Her small hand squeezed his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" Susan asked, her thumb rubbing the back of his shoulder.

Don's eyes widened, and he abruptly stood up and stepped back. "No," he said quickly. Susan's face reflected sudden hurt. "I … No … thank you, Susan," Don added, picking up a notebook from his desk, and flipping it open. "I need some things from the supply room," Don stated, hurrying to the door. Susan watched his swift exit, her shoulders slumped, and her face red with humiliation.

333

Over the candle burning low in a green glass wine bottle, Raphael studied Haven. She had talked almost non-stop during their dinner at the small Italian restaurant. Right now she was twirling her hair with one hand, and chattering about work.

"Erica said I may have a chance at the promotion, but it is totally up to Harry whether I get to transfer or not. I haven't been in his division very long, and maybe it looks like I'm job hopping or something, but I really want to work on something bigger and more important than entrance and exit procedures. And escorting the occasional diplomat or celebrity through Transmat security …" Haven blathered. Raphael tuned out her voice, and considered her carefully. The forced nonchalance, the diarrhea of the mouth, and Haven's inability to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds at a time …

She was hiding something.

He wasn't sure what yet. It could be work, because her voice rose and she spoke faster when she turned to that topic. Raphael had first suspected something the previous evening at the store. Something was off about her, but Raph hadn't addressed it directly as there was often something off about Haven. Or at least there was something off the last couple of months.

At first, Raph had found Haven to be good company. She would laugh with him, and he was attracted to her physically. Haven was, without a doubt, a beautiful woman. Recently she had become … needy. Raph picked up his glass and took a sip, nodding blankly to whatever Haven was talking about now. He knew Haven wanted him to move in, to make a commitment, but Raphael balked at it. It wasn't that he didn't want Haven, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to settle down. His brothers had mostly taken the plunge, although Leo hadn't made things permanent with Sen … yet. Leo was waiting for something, and Raph wasn't going to question it. Why would he when Raphael, himself, was skittish on the idea of making things even semi-permanent with Haven?

Raph looked at Haven again, and her eyes avoided his. He could feel his temper flare, and clamped down on it. He rarely lost it these days. But he really disliked liars.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Raphael interrupted abruptly.

Haven froze, her eyes widening, before she got ahold of herself and her expression smoothed out. "Nothing's wrong," Haven replied, a little too swiftly.

Raph's eyes narrowed down. "Haven, how 'bout you try again?" Raph stated flatly. "Only with the real story this time."

Haven drew in a deep breath, and she looked down at her plate. Her right hand toyed with her hair again. She was stalling.

"Haven," Raphael growled.

She looked up, and then glanced away yet again. Raphael could feel his frustration mounting, but she stayed silent. Raphael stood up, pushing his chair back with a loud scraping noise. Other diners peered at him curiously. Haven kept her eyes down.

"You decide you wanna talk 'bout what's really goin' on, you know where to find me," Raphael stated angrily. He pulled out his wallet, dropped cash on the table, and turned toward the door. Right up until he had his hand on the knob and pushed it open, he thought she would come after him. But Raphael walked out into the cold night alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Enormous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 4:

"Whoever has trusted a woman has trusted deceivers."  
Hesiod

"Thank you for coming again, Sen," Taka said, gracefully pouring tea into her daughter's teacup. Sen nodded. The first time Sen had come to the hotel, she had imagined a brief meeting and then her mother would leave Earth to return home. Instead Taka remained, and Sen had found herself accepting a second invitation for tea. Sen lifted the fragrant cup to her mouth and sipped delicately. Taka's servant stepped into the hotel room, an oblong box tucked under his arm. Taka nodded, and waved the servant over to the tea table.

"I hope you do not mind, Sen, but I brought a small gift for you from home," Taka explained. The servant set the box on the table between the two females. Taka nodded to the box, picking up her teacup. "Please, open it."

Sen set down her tea and reached for the box. It was heavy, and something shifted inside. Sen noted the ornate carving on the lid, and released the shining catch on the side. She lifted the lid and parted the delicate cloth wrappings to reveal a folded, embroidered robe. The delicate patterns were of the flowers of her home world in blues, purples and greens on a creamy white background. Sen's eyes shot to her mother's.

"It's …" Sen started, hardly able to get the words out.

"A wedding robe," Taka finished, gratified with her daughter's reaction. "I had worried that you would have no use for it, but since you are not wed …" Taka let the words dangle, and watched the emotions flit across her daughter's expressive face; hurt, disappointment, regret. Taka smiled gently. "Such a pretty thing deserves to be worn, don't you think?"

Taka waited through the uncomfortable silence. When Sen had told her the warrior had not wed her willful daughter, Taka was nearly ill with joy. In the many scenarios Taka had prepared for, this possibility had not crossed her mind. Had she not felt such hatred for the warrior (even in her own mind she could not think his name without flying into a rage), she might have thanked him for his apparent reluctance. Sen had run away, imagining herself in love. Reality had not mirrored the pretty dreams her daughter no doubt imagined awaited her on Earth. Instead, Sen had revealed that she lived in a home overcrowded with the warrior's many relatives, and that they were not even betrothed.

"It is beautiful," Sen whispered. Her fingers stroked the embroidery, but her eyes were pensive and sad.

Taka's smile widened, and she hid her expression behind her teacup. It seemed she had not arrived too late after all.

444

"Hey, stranger," Juliet greeted warmly from behind Leo's desk. Raphael smiled at his sister-in-law, and dropped into the guest chair on the other side of the desk.

"Where's Mike?" Raph asked.

"Grocery shopping," Juliet answered. They shared a look, and Juliet laughed. "Want to bet whether we have the ingredients for anything other than pizza?"

Raphael chuckled. Some things about Mikey never changed no matter how old they got. Raph glanced around the office. "Know when he's gettin' back?" Raph questioned. Juliet leaned her elbows on the desk and studied her husband's brother.

"What's up?" Juliet asked. Raph met her eyes. She waited on his answer. Raph sighed.

"Nothin' much," Raph responded neutrally. Juliet wasn't fooled.

"Haven?"

Raph frowned, and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

"You know, I'm a good listener," Juliet coaxed. Raph glanced up at her dark brown eyes, and made a decision. Mike wasn't here, and he didn't feel comfortable taking this stuff to Leo.

"Yeah, not sure where to start," Raphael confessed. "She's … we had a fight." Juliet's eyes widened, but she didn't interrupt. Raph leaned forward, and put his hands on the desk. "She's lyin' about somethin'."

"Doesn't seem like Haven," Juliet commented. "Or at least not the Haven you've mentioned to us." Juliet shrugged. "I don't know her well enough to know if she's a truthful person, Raph." Raphael nodded his agreement. He hadn't brought Haven around much. That was true. "What makes you think she's lying, Raph?" Juliet queried.

Raph shrugged. "She's been edgy the last few times we've been together. Somethin's botherin' her."

"Raphael, could I be really honest with you?" Juliet inquired. At Raph's nod, Juliet took a deep breath. "How serious are you about Haven?" Juliet asked. Raph quirked an eye ridge at the question, but he also looked a little uncomfortable. "I ask, because you've been together for nearly a year, but … you don't seem like you want anything more than a girlfriend," Juliet said cautiously. "Not that there's anything wrong with a casual relationship, but Raph, does Haven realize that's all it is?"

Raphael met Juliet's direct gaze, and thought about her questions. Mike's wife wasn't wrong, but what did that say about Raph? He glanced down at the desk top.

"Hey, I'm not judging here," Juliet soothed, ducking her head and trying to meet Raphael's gaze again. "But maybe what Haven is hiding is that she wants something more."

"She's been askin' me to move in," Raphael offered, raising his eyes again. His hands reached for a pencil on the desk, and he began to twist it with his fingers. He would have taken out his sai, but that might have made Juliet uncomfortable. "She had me shoppin' for shower curtains the other day."

Juliet laughed out loud, and then covered her mouth when Raphael gave her a sour look. "I'm sorry. I just can't picture you doing something so mundane," Juliet said.

Raphael shifted in his chair. "So I'm not relationship material, Jules?" That wiped the smile off Juliet's face, and she shook her head.

"You are a great guy. Look how you are with the kids," Juliet pointed out. "But you have to find the right person for you. Someone special who appreciates you just as you are," Juliet stated firmly.

"You think Haven's not that person," Raphael said quietly. He set down the pencil, and it rolled a little ways to rest against the keyboard.

"I don't know, Raphael," Juliet responded. "Only you know that." Juliet reached across the desk and laid her hand on Raphael's arm. "For what it's worth, you don't seem happy. We'd like to see you happy, Raph." Juliet gave his forearm a squeeze. "And if you pick someone who really makes you miserable, you know I'm going to beat the living crap out of her, right?"

Raphael glanced up at the uncharacteristic threat from his mild mannered sister-in-law. He smirked at the grin on her face.

"If she's the one, Raphael, then go talk to her," Juliet advised. "And since you had a fight, try starting with an apology."

444

"Penny for your thoughts," Sam said.

Don looked across the bed at his wife, and smiled, but his eyes remained tense and worried. "How much in euros," he parried, but his heart clearly wasn't in the banter. Sam pulled back the covers on her side, and debated over whether to push Don or not. It was very late, and he was tired, but something was clearly on his mind.

"You know you can tell me anything," Sam started, and Don met her eyes. "I know how to keep secrets, Don. I was in a federal agency," Sam added, her tone sardonic. Don's smile was more genuine this time. He sat down on the bed, and rested his shell against the headboard.

"It's work," Don confessed, staring across the room at the closet door. Sam sat down facing the headboard, but turned her head to see Don. "And it is Susan."

"So let's start with work," Sam said, tilting her head. Don shook his head sadly.

"You know I can't. Top secret."

Sam frowned. "Don, I …"

"I'll tell you," Don interrupted softly. "When I think I'm running out of choices, I'll tell you all about it. Okay?"

Sam shivered. She had never heard Don like this. He wasn't just under stress. He was genuinely worried. Sam wanted to interrogate Don, but she didn't. She trusted him wholeheartedly. If he said he would tell her when it was necessary, then he would.

"So what about Susan?" Sam tried. She hoped it would be a lighter topic.

Don smiled ruefully. "I think she has a crush on me. And I didn't handle it well."

"Oh," Sam commented coolly. "What makes you think that?" Don glanced at her. He could almost see the cop in her coming to the fore. This would certainly distract Sam from the more serious conversation.

"She tried to rub my shoulder," Don answered, shrugging. He started loosening his tie. He missed the look on Sam's face. Had he seen it, he might have thought differently about Sam's next comment.

"Really? I'm sure it isn't anything serious," Sam soothed. Her tone was remarkably even considering the fire in her eyes. "Maybe I could talk to her?" Don had removed his tie, and tossed it toward the laundry hamper. He was unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe I should just get another assistant," Don said, tugging his shirt out of his pants awkwardly while still sitting on the bed. "It would be tough to start over with a new one, but I'll manage."

Sam was tempted by this solution. She really was. But Don was under enough pressure.

"Just a little girl talk over lunch," Sam stated, making her plan. She stood up again, and grasped the hem of her t-shirt. She tugged it up and off, dropping it on the floor. Don dropped his shirt on his side of the bed, and looked over at his wife.

"Sam …" Don started.

"It will be fine. Don't you trust me to just talk to her?" Sam said, slipping her jeans down and off.

"I trust you," Don replied, watching her. Sam smiled and walked around the bed. She sat on her husband's lap, and put her arms around his neck.

"Now, what else can I do for you?" Sam offered, grinning at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Enormous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 5:

"The best proof of love is trust."  
Joyce Brothers

Sen pushed open the door to her bookstore, and managed a smile for Rachel. Rachel grinned back, and came around the counter. A young human male rose from a chair nearby and approached as well.

"Thank you, Rachel," Sen said to the teenage girl.

"No problem. I like working here," Rachel answered. "Tommy stayed with me. I hope that was okay."

Sen glanced at the male teenager. He seemed like a nice youth, and clearly Rachel was attached to him.

"Of course," Sen replied.

"Thanks, Sen," Rachel said as she exited, pulling her boyfriend along by the hand.

Alone in the store, the pall Sen had been under since her visit to her mother's hotel room returned. Sen moved behind the counter, and set the wooden box down. The store was devoid of customers, and she would be closing in another hour. Absently, Sen traced the carving on the lid of the box. She looked through the glass door to the building across the street. The school was dark. Leo was inside, of course. He waited there for her store to close, and then he would cross the street and walk her home.

The walks to and from their businesses were her only chance each day to be alone with him.

And like every other night, they would speak of inconsequential things. They would talk of how their days went, and what Juliet might make for dinner. Leo would tell anecdotes about his martial arts students, and Sen would listen, but not really hear. Each evening was the same and they stretched before her with no relief, no alleviation of the pattern.

As she had in her mother's hotel room, Sen lifted the lid on the box. She studied the fine embroidery, the expensive fabric … the robe she might never wear. In a rare fit of temper, she slammed the lid closed and shoved the box under the counter, into a dark corner where she would not have to see it. Making a decision, Sen began turning out the lights in the store. It was not closing time yet, but she did not care. She could not stand another minute in the store.

With the building in darkness, Sen set the alarm and stepped out her front door. She locked up with her key, and then turned to face the school. She contemplated just walking to the house alone, but Leo's voice in her head stopped her.

_"Always wait for me, Sen."_

He had been vehement that she never walk home alone, especially at night.

Sen hurried across the street and up to the door of the school. She would simply go in and tell him she was unwell. He could go with her or not. Sen pushed open the door and stepped into the dark hall. She frowned at the dim interior of the school. She had never come here at night and only rarely during the day. Sen could not imagine what Leo did in the school alone as he waited for her.

At first she turned toward the office, seeing a desk lamp burning within, but Leo was not there. Returning to the hall, Sen perceived soft sounds coming from the studio to her left. It was completely dark, and she paused in the doorway waiting for her eyes to adjust. Then Sen saw Leo in the studio. Dressed in a black gi, Leo appeared to be fighting the shadows. He kicked and struck around him as though surrounded by an invisible enemy.

He was, Sen realized, practicing.

Leo had explained Ninjitsu to her during one of their night-time walks. Now, watching him, Sen began to have a better understanding of the art. He was light on his feet, flipping through the air and spinning at speeds Sen almost could not see. Moments later, Leo paused at the far end of the room. Sen heard the hiss of metal on leather, and when Leo stepped to the center of the room, where the light from the street backlit his form, twin swords were in his hands.

There was no sound except Leo's steady breathing, the faint thump as his feet hit the polished floor, and the rush of air around the blades. Entranced, Sen watched, her heart thudding in time to Leo's rapid movements. It was like a dance, this practice with weapons, this shadow battle. Each motion was grace and control and deadly purpose. Leo flipped across the room, his body lit and shadowed by turns. Abruptly he halted, his swords crossed before his body, and his bright blue eyes stared straight into hers.

"Sen?" he asked, lowering the weapons. "Everything okay?"

Sen nodded her mouth dry and her grasp of language suddenly unavailable.

Leo turned away and walked to the far end of the room. He sheathed his swords, and then tucked the bundle under his arm. Sen moved aside as Leo stepped out of the room and headed for the office. She followed, her heart still speeding. Leo opened the cabinet in the corner of the office, and placed the weapons inside. Shutting the cabinet, Leo turned back to Sen.

"Are you sure you're …" Leo didn't get a chance to finish his question as Sen stepped close, took his face in her narrow hands, and kissed him. Leo was startled, but only momentarily. He wrapped his arms around her, and returned her kiss. To his surprise, Sen did not stop the kiss or back away, but instead opened her mouth to his. Leo deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. Her soft moan threatened his control.

Leo turned Sen and backed her toward the desk. He lifted her and set her on the edge, their mouths still locked in the kiss. When Sen's slender legs wrapped around him, Leo's rational mind returned. Leo grasped Sen's shoulders and broke the kiss. He took deep, steadying breaths, focusing on the far wall.

Sen felt disappointment and worse, shame, flood her, replacing the desire she had experienced only moments before.

"Am I not …," Sen started, her voice edged with hurt. "Am I not attractive to you?"

"Sen," Leo responded, distressed by her upset. His eyes flew back to meet hers, only to find that she was looking down. He took one hand from her shoulder and lifted her chin. When she met his gaze, he continued. "Sen, I want you," Leo said, his voice rough. "Believe me, I want you." Sen searched his face, wanting to trust his words. But why had he stopped? "I want it to be right." And he did. He wanted it to not be rushed, or clandestine, which is what this felt like. In the office on his desk felt dishonorable. There was also the fact that Sen was clearly young and inexperienced. Leo had felt that their relationship had come about so quickly with her fleeing from her home planet; that he and Sen hadn't had a real chance to get to know each other. It wasn't that he wasn't confident in their feelings for each other. Leo knew beyond a doubt Sen was the only one for him, but he couldn't help but feel that Sen needed more time. Sheltered and so long denied any freedom by her overbearing mother, Sen should have the opportunity gain confidence and to come into her own.

Sen nodded, and Leo assumed she understood all that he left unspoken. Sen dropped her limbs and struggled to hide her sadness. She thought of her mother's words. That she might never wed. They supported Sen's own conclusion that Leo might never want her as she wanted him. That the pattern of their lives would only continue as it had. Sen swallowed back her tears. She didn't want to cry. She was tired of being as her mother had said she was; weak, emotional.

She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be worthy.

She wanted Leo to love her as she loved him.

555

Susan nervously chewed the inside of her cheek. There had been a message for her this morning that she was to meet Dr. Hamato for lunch. The address was unfamiliar to Susan, but she had been pleased to get the invitation. She had been worried Don would replace her with another assistant after yesterday. Susan's cheeks flushed with remembered embarrassment. She should not have touched Dr. Hamato … Don … He was her boss, and it was inappropriate. Her feelings were inappropriate. She would apologize and promise it wouldn't happen again. They could go back to working together, and Susan could maintain her private fantasies that eventually Don might return her affections.

Walking down the sidewalk, Susan studied the numbers on the buildings. She frowned when she reached the address for lunch.

"This can't be right," she said to herself.

"Hey, Susan," a female voice called jovially from nearby. Susan turned toward the speaker and saw a petite redhead standing in the doorway of the building she was to meet Dr. Hamato at for lunch.

"Hello?" Susan responded curiously. She had no idea who this was. Where was Don? The redhead approached, and Susan noted that his woman moved with enviable confidence. She met Susan's eyes with a directness that was almost rude.

"I hope you'll forgive the ruse, but I really wanted to meet you," the redhead explained, arriving at Susan's side. She put out her hand and Susan shook it. "I'm Samantha. Samantha Hamato." Susan's eyes widened, and her mouth opened. "Don's wife." Susan dropped the hand she had been shaking. Sam smiled at Susan, enjoying the younger woman's flabbergasted expression.

"I hope you don't mind eating here. I brought some sandwiches for us," Sam continued, grabbing Susan's arm and propelling her forward and in the door. Susan glanced again at the sign with trepidation. Why were they eating at a shooting range?

Once inside, Sam dragged her husband's assistant up to the counter.

"Bobby, okay if she comes through with me?" Sam greeted casually. The man behind the counter waved them through. "Thanks!" Sam called as they went through to the range. To Susan, she winked. "I come here a lot, so they give me a little leeway."

Now that they were on the range, Sam let go of Susan's arm and stepped up to one of the open range spaces. "You don't mind if I shoot while we eat, do you?" Sam shouted over an eruption of gunfire from further down the range. Susan shook her head helplessly. Sam nodded and put on her ear protection. There was a black handgun and clips in a tray in front of her. Susan swallowed nervously as her boss' wife picked up a clip and slammed it into the gun with practiced ease. "Sandwiches and sodas are in the little cooler here," Sam explained, nodding to cooler by her feet. Susan stepped closer, but halted as Sam turned toward the end of the range and fired six shots in rapid succession. Sam set down the gun, and pushed her ear protection back so it rested around her neck.

"So, Don's told me a little about you, Susan," Sam said, hitting the button that would bring the paper target closer.

"Has he?" Susan asked faintly. The target ran along the track and stopped just in front of Samantha. Sam stepped back and let Susan see it. There were five holes around where the heart would be, and one hole directly between the eyes. Susan felt faintly nauseous.

"Yes," Sam replied, stepping back into place and unclipping the target. "Like that you might have some feelings for him." Susan didn't dare meet Sam's eyes as a blush stole up her cheeks. "But between us girls, I'm sure that you don't."

"I don't?" Susan queried cautiously. She eyed the gun again. Sam was busy folding up the paper target, which was a little bit of a relief. It was certainly better than the gun in Sam's hands.

"No, because that would be very, very stupid," Sam told her firmly. "And you're not stupid, are you Susan?"

"N … no," Susan answered. Sam finished folding the target, and held out it out to Susan.

"Something to remember me by," Sam offered. Susan took the paper reluctantly. "Well, I'm famished. You?" Sam asked brightly. Susan shook her head and backed toward the exit.

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite," Susan whispered, just before she ran out the door.

555

"A moment of your time, Dr. Hamato?" Don glanced up at the intrusion into his lab. At the door were Major Klein and two men in gray suits. All three peered at him with identical expressions of distaste.

"Of course, Major," Don responded. The Major and his companions entered the lab. The Major walked over to the white board and appeared to be studying the equations. Don let him. As of this morning, those equations were utterly meaningless. The real thing was safely recorded on his personal laptop. The two gray suited humans remained by the door, apparently guarding it.

"You had a lunch date recently," the Major began, not turning from the white board. Don felt his pulse speed up minutely. "With the Utrom." Don blinked, but kept his peace. "No denials, Doctor?"

"No," Don stated. "Who I have lunch with is not your concern."

"But it is my concern when it deals with national security," the Major rejoined. "Or have you forgotten who you are working for?"

Don ground his teeth. The Major turned from the white board to stare at Don directly.

"This country is not tolerant of traitors, Dr. Hamato," Major Klein threatened silkily.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Don denied.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," the Major responded. "You have a family, don't you, Dr. Hamato?" Don curled his hands into fists. "That pretty wife of yours was in law enforcement, wasn't she? And you have a little … whatever-you-are, too."

One of the men in gray suits stepped up to Don's desk, and dropped a sheaf of black and white photos onto the surface. They spilled across the papers there. Don's eyes widened at the pictures. They were of Sam and Sean. Don recognized the locations: in the park, in front of the house, at the grocery store …

"Why are you showing me these?" Don asked through gritted teeth.

"Just reminding you who you work for, Doctor," the Major said, smiling. "And giving you an idea of what we're capable of."

The Major and his comrades exited the lab. Don picked up the top photo with shaking fingers. In it, Sam was holding Sean and pushing a grocery cart. She was smiling, perfectly innocent of the fact that she was being followed. Don closed his eyes. He was in way over his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Continued gratuitous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 6:

"You can't trust anybody with power."  
Newt Gingrich

The park near their home was usually a peaceful place. Don had come here several times with Sam and Sean on the weekends. Today the tree-lined sidewalk seemed to carry with it a sense of menace, and Don found himself looking at every person he passed as a potential threat. Don passed several benches, feeling exposed along the main walkway filled with people. Instead, Don trotted off the path, and headed in the direction of the playground. At the swings he made a slow spin, studying everyone in his vicinity. The human in a dark gray suit was still behind him; obviously a government agent of some sort, tailing him. Don almost smiled. Mainstream as he might be, Don could still lose someone if necessary. Don kept walking toward the far side of the play area, across an open field used for games of football. He didn't speed up or slow down, and kept his pace to a leisurely stroll, his hands in his pants pockets. Yards from the trees, Don sensed his stalker gaining ground, and Don sped up a bit. He reached the dim shade of the trees, and promptly disappeared.

The gray-suited human following Don hurried forward and stepped under the canopy a moment later. He peered around, and began to panic when he could see no sign of his green-skinned assignment. The only sounds were the wind passing through the foliage, the cry of a distant bird, and the high laughter of children in the park. The man spun back to the field, and walked along the edge of the wooded area, tracking back to the entrance to the park.

Perched in a tree, Don watched the man's retreat. Once he felt the man was out of hearing range, Don retrieved a cell phone from his jacket pocket. Don selected the second number from his contact list, and waited as a phone rang on the other side of the world. Two rings and the call was answered.

"Donnie?"

Don felt a wave of homesickness at the even tones of his brother.

"Leo, how's things?" Don started, shifting to get more comfortable in the tree.

"Don, what's wrong?" Leo promptly demanded. Don held onto a laugh. No fooling Leo.

"I just spent the afternoon losing a tail," Don explained. He could almost hear Leo's mind ticking through the phone.

"I can be on a flight tonight," Leo stated. It wasn't an idle offer, either. Don knew his brother would go anywhere to protect his family or those he loved.

"No, Leo. I can take care of it," Don protested gently.

"Donnie …" Leo started, that old familiar leader tone creeping into Leo's normally calm voice. Before Leo could begin issuing orders, Don interrupted.

"We may have to leave London soon," Don said. "I wanted to check on the project and see if things could be ready."

"Raph and I have made great progress. Believe me, Don, if you want to come home, everything is ready." Leo paused, and Don figured his brother was fighting the temptation to just order him home. "Don, if you're in some kind of trouble …"

"I am, but I can handle it," Don declared. He was hiding in a tree, the Utrom and the British government wanted something from him, but he would handle it.

"You don't have to handle it alone, Don," Leo offered. Don closed his eyes. The homesickness returned again. He could, in his mind's eye, see Leo's concerned face right now.

"I'm not," Don reassured. "I'm not alone, Leo. I have Sam."

"That's true," Leo agreed. "Especially if she's armed."

Don chuckled at Leo's assessment of his wife. Definitely, if Sam was armed, she was all the backup Don would need. He hoped, anyway.

"Call if you need me, Don. And if you're coming home sooner, that's great. We miss you, Donnie." Leo's voice was so warm, such a reminder of the gift of family, that Don felt his eyes sting with unexpected tears.

"I'll call," Don replied, his voice suddenly rough. "I'll call soon."

666

_Mother,_

_I am sorry, but I must decline your invitation for today, and for the future. You have always said that I am not strong, or brave, or able to make my own choices. Perhaps I am not as strong as you are, but I have made my choice. I choose Leonardo, and whatever life I may have with him. I know you will be disappointed in my decision. I hope, in time, you may find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Sen_

Taka's hand gripped the note, tearing the edges with her nails. Her eyes scanned it again and again, and with each reading her rage grew.

"That … little … fool!" she shouted, shredding the note. The pieces scattered to the carpet, a few clinging to the front of her silken robe. Her servant knelt at her feet, shivering. Spotting him, Taka strode forward and swung her foot at him, viciously kicking the cowering man in the shoulder. The servant scuttled away, and Taka followed him kicking him in the side. He moaned, and curled tighter, trying to protect himself, resigned to his mistress' fury. She kicked him once more for good measure, and then limped away toward the tea table.

Seeing the tea service laid out for the expected visit from her impetuous daughter, Taka flung the pot and cups to the floor with a sweep of her hand. The expensive china shattered with a crash, and tea splashed the front of her pale lavender robe. Taka shrieked in inarticulate indignation.

"Bring me a fresh robe!" she cried at her servant. He stood slowly, holding his aching side, and crept toward the wardrobe.

"She is a fool," Taka hissed, beginning to pace before the windows. The spectacular view of New York meant nothing to her. "She has no pride. No honor …" Taka was breathing hard, her anger still controlling her.

Taka's servant approached, holding out a robe of pale yellow, one of her favorites. She snatched it from his hands, and made to wave him away, but she paused, her temper cooling to icy calculation. She still had a remaining strategy. An option she had held on to, just in case Sen was not amenable to Taka's overtures. Taka's eyes narrowed to slits as she turned it over in her mind. It was dangerous, and even cruel. The costs to herself were high, but …

Sen was to be her masterpiece; the culmination of years of scheming, manipulation and deceit. All in ashes as her child did not have the wit to accept the gift once given. Taka had accumulated the wealth and relationships to place Sen on a throne, and instead the stupid child had gone to Earth to sell books and fall in love with a male who taught at a fighting school.

Taka sneered. Her child was grown now, and believed she could make her own decisions. But her mother still had the power to take those choices away.

"I need a message delivered," Lady Taka ordered coldly. "To the Belgardian Hunters."

The servant looked at his Lady in open-mouthed horror. "But my lady, they are ruthless killers," the servant dared to protest. "Lady Sen is …"

"Sen has deserted me," Taka said darkly. "And now I must punish her for it."

666

Leo came out of his last class for the evening, and grabbed a towel from the stack just inside the office. Mike sat behind the desk, his feet up, and a magazine open in his hands. Leo growled, and Mike sheepishly dropped his feet to the floor. Leo sat down in a guest chair, and wiped the sweat from his head and neck. It had been his advanced class, and he had pushed them hard. The competition was nearly here and Leo had no intention of letting Raphael win their bet.

"So, how's Donnie?" Mike asked.

Leo thought a moment about how to answer.

"There's some kind of trouble with his work," Leo answered, laying the towel on his knee.

"We gettin' on a plane?" Mike questioned. Leo smiled. No matter how old they got, or how their lives led them in different directions, they were still a team.

"Not just yet, Mikey," Leo said. "Don will let us know when he needs us."

Mike nodded. He fiddled with the corner of his magazine, and then drummed his fingers on the desktop. Leo recognized the signs when Mike had something to tell him, but he just didn't want to.

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo queried.

"It isn't anything big, Leo. Just … " Mike paused, clearly wrestling with some revelation.

"Spit it out, Mikey," Leo ordered, leaning forward in his chair.

"It's about Rachel. And Sen," Mike started. Leo tilted his head, a puzzled expression on his face. "It's great that Sen trusts Rachel to work at the bookstore alone, but Jules and I are a little uncomfortable with Rachel there alone at night." Mike read the frown on Leo's face, and quickly continued. "I mean, Rach is totally allowed to work at the bookstore, but it would be better if Sen was there with her." Leo's visage remained concerned.

"I didn't know …" Leo began. "That Sen was out in the evenings." Mike's eye ridges rose. He had seriously stepped in something here. Leo's eyes focused on Mike's. "How often?" Mike swallowed at the hard expression on his brother's face.

"Twice. Just two evenings in the last week," Mike explained carefully.

"Did Rachel say where Sen was going?" Leo interrogated. Mike shook his head.

"Sorry, bro," Mike offered sincerely. He felt very guilty for even bringing it up. It could be nothing. For all he knew, Sen was taking a yoga class or something equally innocent. And yet, Mike knew it might be something much worse. After all, he knew about deception in relationships, didn't he? He had cheated on Juliet.

Leo nodded, acknowledging his brother's apology. It wasn't Mike's fault. Mike was only telling the truth. The problem was that Sen was not telling the truth. A lie by omission was still a lie as far as Leo was concerned. Leo didn't like this feeling of suspicion he suddenly had, this doubt. There was an ache in the center of his chest, and he rubbed there distractedly.

"Thanks, Mikey," Leo said softly. "Thanks for telling me."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Continued gratuitous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 7:

For sss979, who showed me the way.

"Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love."  
Morihei Ueshiba

Two weeks earlier …

She gathered her heavy cloak more closely around her neck, but it did not suffice. The bitter wind and snow bit at her, finding any crack and crevice to freeze her flesh. Taka followed the path through the mountain village tiredly. The Transmat had brought her here only moments ago, and she had been forced to walk up the narrow track to this place. There was no transportation to be had on Belgard other than by foot. It was all the Utrom could do to keep their delicate equipment working on a world of such harsh conditions.

Taka shivered, looking up at the surrounding jagged peaks. Belgard was utterly unlike her own planet. Her world was mostly temperate in climate, and there technology flourished. Belgard was, to the Lady's eyes, backwards and hopelessly unsophisticated. And yet, this was the one place in the dimensions to find what she needed.

She bent against another flurry of snow, and finally gained the gate. A Belgard male stood straight, seeming not to feel the intense cold, guarding the gate.

"I am Lady Taka," she explained to the guard. He nodded silently, and opened the gate. Taka stepped through, reading the words engraved in the metal plate that hung above the arched entrance. _For Justice._ Taka continued on, following the narrow track through the snow. Ahead was a stone building, appearing to be carved from the rock of the surrounding mountains. To her right, Taka observed trainees of the order firing crossbows at targets made from mounds of snow; their light attire only made Taka feel the cold more intensely beneath her heavy layers. It felt like hours passed before she reached the door. It opened at her approach, and Taka walked gratefully through the portal into a warm hall, lit by a fire at the far end. The door shut with a clang behind her, and the male Belgardian who had opened the door looked up at her.

"Lady Taka," he greeted evenly. "Welcome to Belgard." Taka nodded, her teeth clenched to keep them from belatedly chattering. "Please, my Lady, let us sit by the fire." Taka followed her host to the far end of the hall, and seated herself carefully on the simple wooden bench. She held her gloved hands out to the fire and felt her fingers thaw a little. Her host sat on a nearby bench, and a moment later a youthful female approached from a side door with a tray bearing two goblets and a dark green liquid in a glass bottle. The female set the tray on a table near the male, and then exited without a word. The Belgardians were a quiet race, preferring an economy of words, and said so little in the presence of visitors as to be considered mute by many who had come to the wintery planet.

Not that many visited this hostile planet where the denizens eschewed the creature comforts and lived a spare and, to Taka, barren existence.

Taka's host poured the liquid into the two goblets, and then held one out to Taka. She grasped the glass goblet, and nodded her thanks. She took a sip of the murky substance. For all its unpleasant appearance, the cool liquid warmed and soothed her.

"Hunter," she addressed him formally.

"Please, Lady Taka, you may address me as Hadden," the hunter offered politely, tossing back the contents of his goblet. Taka frowned; momentarily disgusted by his lack of manners, and then her face smoothed out into the mask she typically wore.

"Of course, Hadden" Taka said, her voice soft and musical. So like her daughter's, only Sen's gentle voice was not a disguise.

"I have reviewed your request with the order. A hunter has been assigned," Hadden explained directly.

Taka smiled. The Belgardian Hunters were nothing if not efficient. The most feared assassins in this or any other dimension for their record was nearly spotless. A hunter, once released, would face any hardship and even give up their own life to ensure a kill was completed.

"You have brought the necessary documentation?" Hadden asked.

"Of course," Taka answered. She had the records in an interior pocket of her robe.

"Good, the hunter will be here shortly. Once the hunter accepts your testimony, the writ of execution will be completed." Hadden leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Did you still wish to go to Earth before the hunter is sent, Lady Taka?"

"Yes," Taka responded. "It will be difficult, but I must know if there is another option …"

Hadden nodded his understanding. There was no sympathy in his gaze, but Taka required none. One way or the other, this business with Sen would be completed soon.

777

Entering the house slowly, Don glanced around. He heard and felt that no one was present. Sam must be out with Sean …

Don went upstairs first, and started with his and Sam's bedroom. His hand swept under each side table, under the lip around the dresser, and his fingers skimmed the top of the door frames. He found the first device above the closet door. He continued to search in the hall, and found a second inside the smoke detector. Don entered his son's room and found a third stuck to the bottom of the antique rocking chair Sam had found at a flea market.

Don could feel his anger mounting as he uncovered listening devices throughout his family's home.

He was working on the living room when he heard the front door open. He spun toward it and watched his wife walk in carrying their son in her arms. Sam opened her mouth to give a greeting, and Don put his finger to his mouth. Sam's mouth snapped shut. They stared at each other across the living room. Don approached his wife, and opened his right hand. Sam looked down and her eyes widened at the collection of tiny listening devices. Her eyes swung back up to his. Don put his left arm around her and led her over to the sofa. They sat side by side and Don dumped the pile of bugs on the coffee table. Sean burbled, and grabbed one of his mother's curls in a chubby fist, but Sam didn't even flinch. She swallowed her fear, and watched as Don pulled out a small pad of paper and the stub of a pencil from inside his jacket. He scribbled something there, and turned the pad so Sam could read it. His handwriting was atrocious, but she managed to puzzle it out.

_There may be more._

Sam nodded, indicating she understood. It wasn't safe to speak in their house, obviously. She mouthed a question. Who?

Don wrote on his notepad again and showed her.

_British government? _

Since it was a question, Don obviously thought there were other options. Sam mouthed again. Or?

_Utrom don't want Transmat built._

Sam's shocked look gave Don a twinge of guilt. He should have told her what he was working on, top secret or not. She started mouthing something, but he couldn't catch it all. He handed her the pad and pencil, and plucked Sean from her arms so his wife could write. She paused a moment, and then printed a message and showed it to him.

_You were building a Transmat? _

Don nodded at Sam's neatly printed question. Sam tapped the pencil against her lip, and then bent to write again. Don patted Sean's back and settled the child against his neck. Sean rested his head there, and sighed softly. Sam turned the pad to him again, and Don read what was printed there.

_Leave London?_

At the shake of Don's head, Sam frowned, looking ready to start an argument. Can't, he mouthed at her. Her expression was mutinous. Don held out his hand for the pencil, still holding Sean in place. Sam held the pad for him while he wrote.

_Have to go to lab. Destroy research._

Sam met his eyes, and then stood up, dropping the pad on the coffee table. She walked to the built in cabinet on the wall by the fireplace. She opened a drawer, and pulled out a gleaming black handgun. Don hadn't liked having it in the house, but Sam knew her way around guns, and she felt more comfortable having one. Sam opened a box on the shelf to the right, and retrieved a clip. She slapped it home, and turned back to Don.

Don didn't need it written down to get this message. Sam was going with him to the lab.

777

Entering the Transmat station, Raphael swung his head from side to side, searching for Haven. They hadn't spoken since their argument at the restaurant. Juliet was right. It was time he cleared it up one way or the other. Keeping Haven in limbo wasn't the kindest thing to do, but Raphael still didn't really want to give her up.

Raphael finally spotted a familiar blonde in a black suit. He walked toward her, and she caught sight of him when she looked up. She didn't look too happy to see him.

"Raph, what are you doing here?" she questioned when he reached her.

"Haven …" he started, intending to apologize, or something, but he was cut off.

"Raph, I really don't have time for this today. There's a V.I.P. due any minute," Haven stated distantly. "And I've never even seen one before." Haven continued.

"One what," Raphael said flatly. Not that he was interested. She wouldn't even give him the chance to say he was sorry. Maybe there was no fixing it.

"An actual Belgardian Hunter!" Haven enthused.

"What's that?" Raph asked, curiosity stirring.

"Only the most feared assassins in cross dimensional history," Haven reported, turning away from him with the ever present black folder in her hands. "I have to go meet the hunter and check him through. There are special procedures for a hunter's arrival." Haven nearly skipped toward the Transmat. Raphael followed, his interest piqued. A badass assassin from another planet might actually be interesting to see. And maybe after the assassin's arrival he would get the chance to talk to Haven. When they reached the Transmat checkpoint, Haven spun and glared at Raph.

"You have to stay here."

"Why?" Raph questioned, frowning.

"You'll be able to see him from here, but you're not an authorized delegate of the Utrom," Haven explained impatiently. Raph's eyes narrowed further, but he shrugged and remained where he was. Haven turned back to the checkpoint and stepped through. On the other side Raph could see the Transmat lighting up. He squinted at the brilliant glow, and a moment later a small, black robed figure appeared. The figure stepped off the platform carrying nothing.

"Welcome to Earth." Haven greeted the arrival with a friendly smile. "Are you the Belgardian Hunter?"

The visitor walked closer to Haven, and Haven was shocked to discover that the black robed figure was shorter than she was.

"I am." With the hood of the robe up, Haven had no idea what the hunter even looked like, but that was a female voice if Haven had ever heard one. A pale, nearly white hand reached out from the robe and offered a folded parchment to Haven. Haven took the paper gingerly, still puzzling over the diminutive hunter. Haven had sort of assumed the hunter would be a male, and was expecting someone tall and dangerous looking; someone a little more like Raphael.

From his vantage point, Raphael watched the exchange with some amusement. So this was the dreaded assassin; looked pretty tiny and ineffectual from here. Raph stifled a yawn, and wondered if he could catch a quick lunch before heading back to the school. He would have to try talking to Haven another day. On the other side of the checkpoint, Haven unfolded the paper and quickly scanned it. Something must have been wrong, because her eyes widened and she studied the paper again. Then Haven turned her head and looked at Raphael with shock, and what Raphael thought looked a lot like fear. Raph stepped forward, intending to go through the checkpoint, but Haven shook her head emphatically and turned back to the hunter. She handed back the papers, and pointed the hunter to exit out the other side of the Transmat area, away from Raph.

Raphael watched the black robed figure walking through the station until Haven charged up to him. She grabbed his arm and practically shook him to get his attention.

"Raph, you have to get Leo out of the city," Haven ordered sharply.

"What? Why?" Raphael questioned, his eyes now on Haven. She was clearly freaked out about something. But what did it have to do with Leo?

"The hunter," Haven explained rapidly. "She's here for Leo!"

777

Raphael halted on the rooftop. He had followed the Belgardian Hunter from above as she walked down the sidewalk. He'd been trailing her for hours as she had gone up and down streets the whole afternoon, and now it was late evening. They were in a club district, and Raphael could feel the bass line thumping through the concrete beneath his feet. Below Raphael on the street, the hunter paused at the opening to the alley to his right. She stood perfectly still, her head cocked to one side. Abruptly, the hunter turned into the alley and Raph nearly smiled at her mistake. This alley was a dead end. No way out. It would make a perfect trap. Raph headed for the fire escape, checking his weapons.

At the bottom of the fire escape, Raph deliberated. The alley was darker than it needed to be. A single bulb flickered at the rear door of a well-known club. The buildings on each side seemed to loom. He had lost sight of the hunter in the shadows. Raphael flipped to the alley floor, and tucked into a roll to the alley entrance. He came up in a crouch, his sai in his hands, and blocking the only way out. He waited, his eyes scanning the darkness. A shadow detached itself from the space beside the overflowing garbage cans and stepped into the meager light.

With no forewarning, the hunter lifted her arm and fired a crossbow at Raphael. He leapt, flipping forward and avoiding the first bolt, but another swiftly followed, causing Raphael to spin right. The hunter walked forward, pace steady, loading and firing without pause. Raphael held his ground, knocking a bolt aside with his sai. The hunter was nearly on him and Raphael sprang, flipping over the hunter's head. He landed behind the hunter, he thought, but she had already spun to face him. The crossbow was loaded, and the bolt was pointing directly between his eyes. This one he wouldn't be able to duck, but the hunter hesitated.

"You are not my prey," she intoned, lowering her arm.

"Nope, but you're mine," Raphael threatened, tightening his grip on the sai in his hands.

The crossbow came back up in an eye blink, but before the hunter could fire Raphael dropped a sai and grabbed the crossbow with his right hand. He wrenched it away from her, and tossed it toward the garbage cans. It clattered against the wall, and fell into a pile of debris. The hunter back-flipped twice, gaining distance, and landed lightly on her feet. Her acrobatics had caused her hood to fall back, revealing a pale face, and eyes that were entirely black.

"You are similar to the one I hunt," she questioned. "What is my prey to you?"

"My brother," Raphael declared.

The hunter nodded once, and pushed back the sides of her black robe. Sheathed at each hip were knives that she drew with a hiss of metal on leather. The blades were black, and wickedly curved. Her humorless smile arched above the crossed knives.

"You choose to act as your brother's defender?" the hunter queried formally. "Think well, Warrior, for to do so is to join your brother in death," she warned darkly. Raphael bent and retrieved his second sai. He rolled his neck on his shoulders, and met her gaze evenly.

"We gonna do this or what?" he challenged. Almost before he saw the motion the hunter dived toward him, her blades flashing at his face. Raphael threw himself back, and aimed a vicious kick at her mid-section as she flew over him. He connected, sending her straight up. He heard her gasp as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Raph rolled right, expecting her to be to his left. Instead the hunter twisted on her return to the ground, and landed in a crouch closer at hand. Too close. One of her ink colored knives slashed at his arm. Raphael flinched and spun away, gaining space. The hunter rose to her feet, but had an arm across her stomach like something was hurting her there.

"You wanna give up?" Raphael offered. It wasn't his nature to knock girls around. The hunter looked briefly startled, but then shook her head.

"You underestimate me, Warrior," she said. "A dangerous thing to do." She circled, and Raphael turned with her. The alley was close quarters fighting, and they were surrounded by obstacles. Her next move was a frontal assault, but at the last moment she feinted left. Raph intercepted her with a strong blow to her jaw that sent her reeling back, but he had felt the sting of another cut from her knives on both forearms.

The pair faced each other across the dim alley. The hunter spit blood, bright red, onto the alley floor. For a moment, her form wavered before Raphael's eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. There was also a strange tingling in his fingers. He gripped his sai harder.

She was fast. Too fast. Raphael knew his own strengths and abilities well. He was the brawler, the brute strength among his brothers. Leo was the one with the speed. If he could get a hold of her, he could end it. He had a feeling she might be fighting with a broken rib right now from that kick. A broken leg or arm might slow her down. But first he had to get his hands on her.

"Takin' a break?" Raph taunted, readying himself.

The hunter arched an eyebrow at her adversary. "Giving you one, Warrior," she replied.

"Don't do me any favors," Raph growled, rushing her. She turned sideways at the last minute as he brushed by her. But Raph wasn't trying for a strike with his sai. He dropped them with a clatter at the last moment, and grasped her left arm, wrenching it around behind her back. He twisted her wrist in the same motion and was gratified to hear the sickening crack. Instead of crying out, or dropping from the pain, the hunter used Raphael's momentum to spin herself around and strike out with the knife in her right hand. Raph felt the blade drive deep into the back of his left thigh, and he dropped to one knee, releasing the hunter's arm. The hunter leveled a kick at his head, knocking Raphael onto his side.

The tingling in his hands was creeping up his arms at an alarming pace, and was matched by a similar weakness appearing in his legs. Raphael rolled onto his shell and blinked up at the slice of sky above the alley. The distant stars swam away from his vision as everything turned gray briefly. He heard the hunter's footsteps approaching, and tried to lever himself up again, but his arms were dead weight, useless.

The hunter appeared in his dimming vision, looking down. Raphael peered into the hunter's eyes. Those pupil-less pits in her head held no mercy. For the first time since the fight began, Raphael felt fear. Leo. If he couldn't stop this assassin … The hunter tucked her remaining knife into the sheath with her good hand, then she lowered herself to squat at his side. She cradled her injured arm, and watched him.

"You have been brave, and loyal, to your family," the hunter complimented. She leaned over him, meeting his glazed eyes. "Now, tell me the location of your brother, and I promise a swift and merciful end to him and to you."

"Not … kill … Leo," Raph husked, struggling to breathe. Poison. Her blades had to be poisoned. He couldn't feel his limbs at all, and the paralysis was spreading fast through his torso.

"Warrior, it must be done. Justice must be served."

"What … justice," Raph demanded with what little strength remained.

"For the death of Lady Sen," the hunter explained. Her adversary shook his head in sharp denial. "I admire your courage, Warrior, but I will not tolerate false denials."

"Not … dead," Raph argued faintly. The hunter leaned closer still, attempting to hear his last words. "Sen's … alive …"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Continued gratuitous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 8:

"The senses deceive from time to time, and it is prudent never to trust wholly those who have deceived us even once."  
Rene Descartes

Nienna stared down at the green skinned warrior. Alive. It could not be. She had evidence from Lady Sen's mother … She thought quickly. Two options were before the hunter. She could watch this brave male die from her poison, or she could attempt to retrieve his life and discover if his words were truth. It took only a second for Nienna to reach within her robe and retrieve the vial of amber liquid. Minutes remained to save the warrior's life, if the cure worked on his kind. Nienna pulled the stopper awkwardly with one hand, and tilted the contents of the vial into his mouth. He choked on the liquid, spitting some of it out.

"No, Warrior, you must drink," Nienna ordered. She returned the vial to his mouth, and poured more in. Swiftly, she dropped the vial and clapped both hands over his mouth, holding it shut. She gritted her teeth at the pain in her injured wrist. The warrior thrashed, struggling not to swallow the antidote. "Drink it," she demanded sharply. His whole body shuddered, but Nienna held on grimly. "If you do not take the antidote, then the poison from my knives will surely kill you." Seconds passed as the hunter anxiously watched, and finally he swallowed.

Raphael groaned as the liquid burned down his throat and into his gut. The flames seemed to lick out into each limb, awaking every cut and bruise into a symphony of pain. Slowly the fire retreated, and Raphael blinked his eyes open to find his vision clearing.

The hunter lifted her hands from his face, and peered down at him with what could have passed for a smile. The warrior would live.

Cautiously, Raphael pushed himself up to a sitting position. The knife cuts on his arms still hurt, but he could feel everything again. He stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg. That wound was deep, and blood ran down the back of his leg when he put weight on it. Raphael stripped off the denim shirt he wore over a t-shirt, twisted it, and tied it around his thigh. He hoped it would at least slow the bleeding.

So strong, Nienna thought. She had experienced the poison that coated her knives, and already this warrior was recovering. Nienna stood up next to the warrior, holding her arm gingerly.

"Now, prove to me that Lady Sen still lives. If she does not, then there will be no mercy," she threatened.

888

Don felt sudden gratitude to Major Klein for an access card that worked outside of regular work hours. He knew the Major intended for Don to put in plenty of overtime with the card, but it had allowed Don to enter his lab early in the morning when the guard duty was light. Don entered his lab first, and looked around. Nothing had been disturbed. Sam slipped in behind him, carrying Sean.

Neither parent wanted Sean here, but Sam had noted they had no one they could trust this far away from Don's family. Don wanted to make this quick. He walked to his desk and gathered up his papers, shoving them into a backpack he had brought along.

"Sam," Don whispered. "Put Susan's laptop in the bag." Sam nodded, and walked to the other desk on the lab. She snagged the laptop and squatted down to stuff it into the pack.

"Should I erase the whiteboard?" Sam queried. Don shook his head. He logged into the computer on his desk, and accessed the network. He pulled a thumb drive from his pocket, and plugged it into his computer. A few keystrokes, and the virus he had written was compromising the file system.

"I think we're …" Don started when the lab door opened. Don and Sam both looked at it with surprise and fear.

Don's research assistant took one look at Sam, turned on her heel, and walked back out.

Don stared at his wife. "What did you do to Susan?" he questioned sharply.

"Not much," Sam shrugged. "Just lunch … at the shooting range."

Don's eyes went round. They were destroying nearly a year's worth of his work in a government facility, his family was in danger from the British government and possibly the Utrom, and it was all Don could do to control the hysterical laughter that threatened to break free. A shooting range for lunch; only Sam would think to do that.

"Are we done?" Sam asked. Don nodded, and Sam held their son out to him. Once her hands were free she drew her gun, and cautiously opened the door. She checked the hall, and finding it clear waved Don over. "Let's get out of here."

In a parking lot a mile away from the lab Don piled the laptops, notes, his personal notebook, his personal laptop, and set a small explosive in the midst of the pile. He walked over to the car where his wife and son waited, and detonated the charge. His work blew up and burned pieces of paper whirled through the air.

Now all they had to do was get out of the country.

Don reached into his pocket for a white card with a phone number printed on it. No name or logo was evident. It was the card the Utrom had given him during their lunch at the private club – that day now seemed a lifetime ago. Don knew their best option for returning to New York safely was the Utrom. He would have to trust them to be his allies.

888

It had been an agonizingly long cab ride across town to the bookshop. The cab driver had taken one look at them, and almost refused the fare. Only Raph holding out a wad of cash had changed his mind. Raphael glanced at his silent companion as the city lights lit her face. There was a scar down her left cheek, and now that Raphael could see her better there were numerous scars on her small hands. Her black hair was very short, and framed small, pointed ears. He looked back out the windshield and noted that they were nearly there.

Raphael had debated jumping her when they left the alley, but if this could all be fixed by just showing the hunter that Sen was alive, then that would be good. Besides, in his current state Raphael wasn't positive he could get the drop on the hunter. Whatever she made him drink had taken care of the numbness, but he still had the wound in his leg, and he felt like he'd been run over by a tractor trailer.

Not that the hunter was in much better shape. Her wrist was clearly broken. It had turned purple during the car ride, and was now steadily swelling. She was also breathing shallowly, like her ribs were hurting her. For all that, she remained alert and didn't complain in the slightest. With the damage she had taken, Raphael was reasonably sure that he and Leo could take her if necessary.

The cab pulled over to the curb and stopped.

"We're here," Raphael stated. He opened his door and carefully climbed out. The cab driver rolled down his window, and Raphael handed over all the cash he had on him. The cabbie looked pleased with the amount, and once the hunter was out of the car he drove off. Raphael figured the cab driver could use the extra to get the blood cleaned off his back seat.

Standing on the sidewalk, the hunter was looking up at the glowing sign over the bookstore. She glanced at him, and once again Raphael was unable to read those night dark eyes of hers. He hoped this wasn't a major mistake. He waved at the door, and the hunter stepped over and pulled the door open. Raphael followed her inside, relieved to see Sen and Leo both there. Sen appeared to be closing up shop, and was just then emptying the cash register. Leo was leaning on the counter. He straightened up when they entered.

Sen took one look at the pale female in the black robe, and gasped in horror. "No!" she cried. Leo started and looked at Sen in surprise. Before anyone could protest Sen had rounded the counter at a run and stood between Leo and the female. "Please, no," Sen begged, tears gathering in her eyes. "Please, not Leonardo."

The hunter froze. "Are you Lady Sen?" she asked. Sen nodded. Leo stepped forward, and placed his hand on Sen's arm. He tried to pull her behind him, but she resisted.

"Please," Sen pleaded, her eyes fixed on the black robed female.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Leo questioned, glancing between Sen, his brother, and the small female in the black robe.

"She's a Belgardian Hunter," Sen whispered. "An assassin." Leo's eyes narrowed and he reached inside his coat for the short sword he kept hidden.

"Easy Leo," Raphael said. "So she's alive, that means you're done here, right?" Raphael demanded of the hunter. She turned her head and regarded the warrior. She nodded briefly, and Sen sagged with relief. Leo caught Sen and moved her over to the sofa near the front window. He sat her down, and then turned back to the hunter.

"May I ask why you're here?" Leo asked his tone sharp.

"She _was_ here to kill you," Raph explained, moving over to the counter. He leaned back against it, taking weight off his injured leg. Leo's eyes flicked to the shirt tied there and back to Raphael's face.

"You're hurt," Leo accused, turning a fierce look on the hunter. He noted her holding what appeared to be a broken wrist, and she had a hell of a bruise coming up on the side of her face. "You need to get that leg tended to," Leo said, addressing Raphael again.

"In a minute," Raphael said. "First I wanna know why she thought Sen was dead." He nodded to the hunter. She reached into her robe, and Leo started for his hidden sword. The hunter paused, catching the move. She much more slowly retrieved a folded parchment, and held it out for Leo. He stepped forward and took it, opening it to read the contents. As his eyes scanned the words, Raphael turned to the hunter.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, curious. The hunter tilted her head at him.

"Nienna," she answered. She shifted her wrist, and visibly winced.

"Gonna have to reset that," Raphael observed. "I'm Raphael, by the way."

Leo sighed, and offered the paper to Raphael. Raph snagged it from his brother's fingers, and read it aloud.

"A writ of execution, authorized by Hunter Nienna, for the warrior known as Leonardo Hamato of Earth. Evidence presented by Lady Taka of Maora 2 for the kidnapping and subsequent death of her daughter …"

As the words washed over Sen, she lowered her face to her hands. Her mother had done this. Another betrayal. Her mother had not changed, would never change.

"What was the evidence of Sen's death?" Raph inquired, dropping the paper on the counter behind him.

"A death certificate from Maora 2," Nienna replied neutrally.

"So I'm dead," Sen said softly, her head down. Leo looked worriedly at her.

"I must send a message to Belgard," Nienna stated to the room in general. "And I must negotiate with the Utrom to keep Lady Taka from fleeing to Maora 2."

Leo's head swiveled at this. "But she's on Maora 2," he said.

"She is here," Nienna declared. "In this very city."

Leo turned back to Sen, and for a moment she met his eyes. In hers was surprising shame and guilt. She had known Taka was here. That explained Sen leaving the bookstore. Her gaze fell, and Leo struggled with his shock, and anger, at the revelation.

"Come on," Raphael invited, taking Nienna's shoulder and steering her toward the back of the shop. "There's a first aid kit upstairs." Leo didn't need an audience for whatever was going to happen next.

888

"I do not need assistance."

Raphael arched an eye ridge at the hunter. She sat on the edge of the sofa and frowned darkly at him. He chose to ignore her comment, and opened up the first aid kit.

"Maybe I do," Raphael said, and retrieved the roll of bandages from inside the kit. He held it out to her. She stared at it mutely, but then took it. Raphael untied the shirt around his leg, and turned to face the old desk that sat up here. Sen had thought she might renovate the space above the shop into an office and rent it out. Right now there was this desk, a fold out sofa, a small bathroom, and not much else.

He felt rather than heard Nienna approach. She knelt behind him and peered inside the tear in his pants. She drew her knife, and carefully cut the opening larger. The wound was deep, but not large; a stab and not a slice.

"This must be sewn," Nienna stated.

"Needle and thread in the kit," Raphael said evenly. Nienna gathered the required items, glanced up briefly at the warrior, and then began to sew the wound closed. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk for support. He stayed still, though it must have pained him. When she was finished, Nienna gently cleaned around the wound. Raphael straightened and turned. He sat down carefully on the sofa, wincing at the pain in his leg. Nienna stood up and approached him. She sat next to him and proceeded to clean and bandage the wounds on his arms.

As she worked, Raphael observed her. She was exhausted, and she had to be in more pain than he was. He was going to have to straighten that wrist, and it was going to hurt like hell.

"Finished," she reported softly.

"Your turn," Raphael told her. A mutinous expression appeared on her face, but Raphael reached out and placed a single finger on her wrist. Nienna gasped in pain. "If I don't reset that, you'll be lucky to ever hold a blade again."

The hunter saw the sense in his words, but it was not the way of her order to accept aid. But she would need her hand again eventually. Finally, Nienna nodded her assent, and Raphael dug in the kit. They kept small splints on hand for just such an occasion. It was amazing how often he and his brothers had once needed these kits.

"Want me to tape your ribs first?" he queried. Nienna shook her head. She wanted the wrist done first. If she made it through that, then they could tackle her ribs. None were broken. She suspected they were only bruised.

With all the items ready at hand, Raphael reached out for her wrist. "You want something to bite down on?" he asked. Nienna laughed mirthlessly. It would probably be necessary. Raphael held out one of his sai, and Nienna took it in her good hand. She put the leather wrapped handle between her teeth, and nodded once to Raphael. He took her hand firmly in his grasp.

"On three, okay?" She nodded quickly. "One …" Raphael jerked her hand, and she groaned around the handle. The bone settled back into place, and Raphael quickly splinted and wrapped it. Nienna retrieved the sai from her mouth, and dropped it on the floor nearby. Her head swam dizzily with the pain from her wrist, but she refused to pass out.

"Done," Raphael said. He looked at her and felt real sympathy and admiration for the hunter. Mike would've screamed bloody murder having something like that done to him. "Ribs?"

Nienna really didn't want any more first aid, but she stood up and started wrestling one-handed with her hooded robe. Raphael put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at him. She read the empathy there, and ceased her efforts. Raphael carefully shifted the robe off her shoulders and down her arms. With the greatest of care, he peeled it over her wrist. He dropped the heavy fabric to the floor. She wore a simple tunic belted over a pair of narrow pants. Everything was black. Raphael reached for the belt, and Nienna stepped back. Raphael quirked that eye ridge at her again and she sighed. She held still for his second attempt, and Raphael unhooked the belt. This, too, fell to the floor. He gently lifted her tunic, and whistled at the starburst of bruising on her upper abdomen and lower rib cage. He gently pressed on her ribs, and she winced.

"Broken?" he questioned. She shook her head. "We'll tape them anyway," Raphael said. He grabbed the tape, and started it on the side where there was no bruising. He wrapped her ribs, careful not to go too tight. She breathed steadily, and once again Raphael had to respect her ability to withstand pain. When he was finished, Raphael gathered up everything and put the items back in the kit. He tossed out the needle. There were more packs of sterile needles in the kit.

Raphael picked up the cushions off the sofa and tossed them into the corner. Nienna stood still and watched him curiously. With the cushions out of the way, Raphael grabbed the loop of material at the back of the sofa seat, and pulled up and out. The sofa bed fell into place with a clang. Without bothering to straighten the sheets, Raphael eased down onto the mattress, and closed his eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but at this point he did not care. He desperately needed sleep to heal.

He patted the empty side, and when he didn't feel Nienna join him he opened one eye to peer up at her.

"Lie down," he ordered. When she still hesitated, Raphael levered himself up on one arm. "Look, you're exhausted. I'm not exactly feelin' ready to tango either. We'll sleep, and I'll take you to the Transmat station in the morning."

Nienna considered Raphael's reasonable offer. She _was_ tired. Between the transfer and the fight in the alley, she had little energy left. But still she felt uncomfortable. She had never shared a bed with a male. It was against the order's code. The floor was hard, and she did not relish a night on it. She wavered over which path to take.

"I swear I won't touch you," Raphael pledged, correctly guessing the source of her reluctance. His expressive eyes reflected only truth. Nienna stepped over to the sofa bed and cautiously stretched out on her back. Raphael lay back down, and Nienna stared at the ceiling as she listened to his even breathing. She began to drowse. She didn't know why, but she trusted this male to keep his word. It was not the way she had been trained. It was not what was expected of her. She was to endure hardship and loneliness, but for once Nienna ignored the rules of the order and welcomed sleep beside another.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Continued gratuitous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 9:

"Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love."  
John le Carre

"You knew."

Sen winced at the cold accusation in Leo's voice. Raphael and the hunter were upstairs, both injured, and it was her fault. Leo could have been killed, and that would have been her responsibility as well.

"She sent a message," Sen started. She kept her eyes on her hands wrapped together on her lap.

"How long has she been in New York, Sen?"

"A few days," she whispered. "No more than a week, I believe."

"Did you see her?"

Each of Leo's questions, stated in a voice so icy it drove shivers through her, brought home the extent of her duplicity. Sen watched as a tear plopped onto her clasped hands.

"Yes." There was no point in dissembling.

"Sen, why?"

Sen glanced up. This question was not so harshly stated. Instead she could hear the confusion in Leo's tone. He stood across from her, his back to the bookshelves; his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was filled with such pain.

"She is my mother," Sen explained desperately, feeling new tears tracking over her cheeks. Leo closed his eyes, and Sen put her head back in her hands. He was through with her. She was such a fool to have trusted her mother; to have deceived Leo. Sen pressed a trembling hand to her mouth. She could feel her grief growing out of control. She did not want to weep in front of him. After he left, then she would …

A gentle arm wrapped around her shaking shoulders, and pulled her into an embrace. Leo was sitting beside her, holding her. She only hesitated a moment, and then slid her arms around him, her hands gathering the fabric of his coat and hanging on. She wept openly, her face in his neck.

"It's okay," Leo offered, trying to calm her. "It's okay, Sen. She's your mother. I understand."

999

Light poured in through the blinds, and Nienna turned her head to observe the warrior, Raphael, beside her. True to his word, he had not moved once in the night. His hand lay within an inch of her injured wrist, but he was not touching her in any way. She sighed, and looked back up at the ceiling. She must report that the writ of execution was false as soon as possible. The order would be displeased.

"'Mornin'."

Nienna turned her head again, and noted that Raphael was now awake and staring at her. His eyes were the color of the stone that populated her home word; a gray that shifted tone depending on his mood from icy steel to drowning dark. She mentally shook away the thought, and focused on her duty.

"I must get to the Transmat," she reminded him, sitting up. Raphael smiled. Right down to business. He rolled onto his side, and sat up on the sofa bed. He gained his feet a moment later. He tested his leg experimentally. It was stiff, but not as painful as last night. Raphael circled the end of the bed, and walked up on Nienna's side. He reached out a hand to her.

Nienna hesitated, but then put her uninjured hand in his. Raphael pulled her to her feet. He didn't let go right away, and Nienna's black eyes gave away nothing. She glanced at their joined hands significantly, and back up at him. Raphael released her hand, dropping his to his side. They gathered up their belongings from the floor. Raph retrieved his sai, and tucked it at his back. Nienna lifted up her belt and robe. Raphael helped her without comment to put on the belt. Looking at her arm, Raphael debated over the robe. After a moment, he dug back in the first aid kit and came up with a large square of white cloth. He folded it in half into a triangle, and fitted the hunter with a sling for her arm. Raphael then slipped her robe on to her good arm, but left it just over her shoulder on the other side. There was a clasp at the neck, and he did that up so it wouldn't slide off.

Through all of this Nienna said nothing. She was uncertain what words should be used. Ever since she gained her hunter status no one had offered her aid. Hunters stood alone always. She had been injured in battle before, and had tended to her own wounds. She had nearly bled to death following an execution two years ago. Isolated on a strange world she had hid in a cave waiting for her flesh to heal enough to return to the Transmat. This male, Raphael, was a warrior, too. And yet he asked for assistance without humiliation and gave it even without her asking.

"I need a change of clothes, and cash," Raph said, turning away to the stairs that led down to the bookstore. Nienna followed in his wake, and they gained the lower floor. No one was in the shop, and the closed sign was up on the door. Raphael checked the clock behind the counter; it was still too early for Sen to have opened up the shop. He headed out the back, turning off the alarm and unlocking the door. He waved Nienna out into the alley, and then punched the buttons to reset the alarm, and thumbed the lock on the door. He shut the door, and headed down the alley and out to the street. Nienna followed silently behind him; his grim little shadow.

Raphael checked the street, and took her good arm. Nienna opened her mouth to protest, but the next thing she knew she was escorted rapidly across the street and up to a glass-front building. The sign painted on the window read 'Hamato School of Martial Arts'. Raphael released her arm, and dug out his keys. Nienna watched curiously as Raph unlocked the front door of the school. On this world, every door seemed to be secured. On her home planet no doors were locked. Was there so little honor on Earth that the people lived in fear in their own homes?

Stepping in the door, Raphael listened for a moment. No one was here yet. Usually Mike and Juliet came in around 9:30 or 10 in the morning to set up for the 11 o'clock pre-school class, but it was only a little after 7. He walked to the office, and took a quick look behind him to see that Nienna was still there. She walked as silently as he did. He opened the cabinet in the office, and pulled out a pile of clothes. He and Leo both left changes of clothes here for when they worked out in the school. It had also proven useful after a patrol to have clean clothes handy. At least it had been since they started wearing them. Raph set the garments on the desk. Nienna stood in the doorway, watching. It should have been eerie, having those eyes on him.

"I'm gonna change," Raph informed her. He started lifting his t-shirt, and Nienna spun away and faced the hallway. Raphael quickly removed his dirty clothes, and pulled on a clean t-shirt, jeans, and a gray plaid shirt that had seen better days. He stuffed the ruined clothes into the office garbage can, and sat down behind the desk. "You can turn around now," he said. Nienna turned back, and approached the desk warily.

"Do we go now?" she asked.

"Just let me get some cash," Raphael answered. He opened the small office safe that was tucked under the desk. This was the emergency money, and Raphael was careful to only take what he felt he would need. He shut the safe, and stood up, tucking the money into his battered wallet. He rounded the desk and brushed past Nienna on his way to the hallway. Nienna trailed after him, out the door, and onto the sidewalk. Raphael hailed a taxi. They would have to cab it back back to the Transmat station, and then Raphael could pick up his motorcycle. He had left it when he started following the hunter, Nienna, the previous day. Hard to believe he'd been in her company less than 24 hours, and she'd already tried to kill him. Well, maybe that part wasn't so hard to believe. As the cab pulled up to the curb, Raph decided the odd part was how comfortable he felt with her now.

Nienna opened the door to the cab and climbed in awkwardly. She caught on quickly, recognizing the yellow vehicle from the one they rode in the previous night. Raphael followed her, and after sitting down and slamming the door, he instructed the driver to take them to the Transmat station.

"So what happens now?" he queried, relaxing back against the seat as the taxi sped through the morning traffic.

"I must inform the order of Lady Taka's false testimony," Nienna said, frowning. "I will send a message to Belgard, and await the order's instruction." And punishment, she thought but did not say. Raphael did not need to know her shame. She had taken a false claim and accepted it. She had wounded a warrior in support of a lie. These were grave errors for a Belgardian Hunter.

"You goin' to talk to the Utrom, too?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, if Lady Taka has not yet left Earth, then I must see she is detained," Nienna agreed. "Once she is on Maora 2, the order may not be able to deliver judgement."

"What kind of judgement?" Raphael inquired, curious. If there was some chance that Taka would get what was coming to her, Raphael wouldn't mind being there to see it. He and Leo could both go, and Raphael would spring for the popcorn.

"That is up to the order," Nienna non-explained. With that the hunter fell into silence again, and stared out the window. Raphael regarded her stoic expression in profile. If he knew her better, he might think she was worried.

The trip to the Transmat station passed quickly. Entering the station, Raphael spotted the message counter. He led the hunter directly there, and fortunately this early, there was no line.

"She needs to send a message to Belgard," Raphael said, nodding to Nienna. The creature behind the counter shivered, setting all its tentacles into motion.

"What … whatever the hunter requires," it stammered nervously, sliding a blank message form across the counter. Nienna stepped up to the counter, and the creature stumbled backwards. Raphael shook his head, slightly amused at all the fear his companion generated. Nienna could fight with the best of them, but she still looked like she would blow away in a strong wind.

Nienna was carefully writing her message, and when finished, she slid it back toward the waiting clerk. The message was picked up like it could explode, and the creature read it over quickly. "Great," it squeaked. "Will you wait for a reply, or do you have a number where you may be reached?"

Nienna looked back at Raphael, puzzled. "Use my cell number," Raphael offered. He recited it to the message counter clerk, who wrote it down on the form.

"I must also speak to the Utrom regarding a breach of hunter code," Nienna stated solemnly. The clerk started shaking again.

"I'll take you," Raphael said before the creature collapsed with terror. "I have a few connections here."

999

Leo was surprised to see Sen awake so early. She was sitting at the dining room table, a distant expression on her face. There were dark hollows under her eyes indicating she hadn't slept well. He could understand that. He hadn't enjoyed a peaceful night, either. After Sen had stopped crying, Leo had called Mike to come pick her up with the mini-van. Mike had kept his opinions to himself after arriving at the bookstore. Sen hadn't said a word of protest when Leo stayed behind at the store. She had kept her head down, her guilt and sadness difficult to witness.

Alone, Leo had walked around the bookstore completing the closing tasks by rote. He felt numb, his anger having drained away. He couldn't blame Sen for loving her mother, even to her own detriment. What Leo didn't understand was why Sen hadn't come to him. He would have gone with her, protected her, if she wanted to see her mother. Leo didn't trust Taka in the slightest, but he wouldn't deny Sen the right to visit her parent.

Circling behind the counter, Leo completed the cash out, putting the money into the envelope. A wooden box rested under the counter, tucked in a corner. Leo set down the envelope, and knelt on the floor. He hauled the box out and ran his fingers over the carved top. It was beautifully detailed artwork of a bridge, with a male and female figure of Sen's race on either side. The box wasn't completely closed, and Leo lifted the lid carefully. He reached in and picked up the pale robe inside. The embroidery had filaments of some metal in it, and the flowers and leaves gleamed in the mellow light of the bookshop.

Leo had that box in his hands now, and he set it on the table in front of Sen. She looked up at him, her expression startled. Her eyes flicked to the box, and then back to his face.

"What is this?" he asked, although he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

Sen swallowed around a lump in her throat. "A gift … From my mother," Sen disclosed hesitantly.

Leo nodded. He had suspected that. Sen had come from her home world with almost nothing, so it had to come from Taka.

"Okay, but what is it for?" Leo queried. He watched the flush come into her cheeks.

"A wedding," she said faintly. "It is a traditional wedding robe." Embarrassed, she lowered her eyes to the box. "I will get rid of it."

"Why get rid of it?" Leo questioned, surprised. It was beautiful, and Sen would look gorgeous in it.

"It … You … You do not wish to wed me," Sen stated softly. Leo looked at Sen with utter disbelief. He pulled out the chair next to Sen's, and sat down.

"Sen, why on Earth do you think that?" His hands were on the table, near the box. Sen kept her eyes on his hands as she answered.

"Leo, you have said nothing of a wedding or marriage." She didn't phrase it as an accusation, but Leo winced nonetheless. She was right, of course. He'd never spelled it out. "I did not presume …"

"Sen, I'm sorry," Leo interrupted. Leo's hand rose from the table, and he touched the edge of the box. "We should have discussed it … I should have brought it up. I just thought you knew how I felt," Leo continued. Sen raised her eyes, and met Leo's. "Sen, I do want to marry you." Sen's eyes lit up with amazement and happiness. It was the amazement that stung, as though she had expected less from him.

"It is not your fault," she corrected quickly, interpreting his look as self-recrimination. Leo shook his head. "I could have spoken up," Sen insisted.

"Sen, when do you ever speak up for yourself?" Leo said gently. Sen looked distressed at this perception of her character.

"I could learn," Sen replied, her voice growing stronger. "I should learn to speak for myself."

"I would like nothing better, Sen, then for you to feel safe to tell me anything," Leo asserted.

"I do feel safe," Sen countered. She put her hand on Leo's where it rested on the box. "You are not the only one who has not said what is in their heart, Leo. Do you know the gifts you have given me? My freedom, my safety …" She paused, overcome with emotion. "The love I thought I would never feel?" she whispered. "Whether we are married or not, I choose this world, because this is where you are, Leo."

Leo clasped her hand in his and stood up, shoving his chair back roughly in the process.

"I want to show you something," Leo entreated.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Continued gratuitous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 10:

"He who does not trust enough, Will not be trusted."  
Lao Tzu

Haven did a double take at the pair walking down the hall of the Utrom Transmat facility offices. Raphael was stalking down the hall, his Utrom ID clipped to the pocket of his ratty plaid shirt. Beside him walked the Belgardian Hunter with an incongruous visitor badge attached to her black robe. As they drew closer, Haven noted the hunter's left arm was in a sling. Clearly Raphael had won the fight, which meant Leo had to be alive. Haven sighed with relief. She had been pretty worried that her withholding information – that Taka was on Earth – had led to trouble for Raphael and his brother.

"Hey," Haven greeted, raising her hand in a wave. Raphael's answering expression was surprisingly unfriendly.

"Haven," Raphael said shortly. Haven endeavored to keep the smile on her face. What was wrong with Raphael? Not their argument still? "Nienna needs to speak with the Utrom about Lady Taka staying in New York." Haven paled. Raph knew Sen's mother was here.

"Of course," Haven responded shakily. "Let me just make a quick call." Haven ducked into her office. She picked up the phone and dialed her supervisor. Raphael and the hunter—Nienna, Raph had called her—remained in the hall. "Harry," Haven said when the call was answered. "The Belgardian Hunter needs an audience with the Utrom. Okay. Great, thanks." She hung up and returned to the hallway. She wiped her sweating hands on her skirt as she walked. "Harry's on his way. He will take you to the audience room," Haven informed the hunter.

A moment later, Harry appeared and Nienna acknowledged the human with a grave nod.

"If you will follow me, Hunter, the Utrom are pleased to receive you," Harry said formally. He turned back the way he had come, and Nienna turned to Raphael.

"Thank you," she said. Raphael looked down at her. It could have been construed as a dismissal, but Raphael ignored it.

"I'll wait," he told the hunter. She nodded, and then continued down the hall after Harry. Once they rounded the corner, Raphael turned on Haven. "Thanks for the heads up on Taka."

"I couldn't tell you," Haven defended sharply. Raphael glared at her, not buying her assertion. "It would have cost me my job, Raph." Raphael snorted.

"Your job. Coulda cost Leo his life," Raph contended.

"I … I didn't know she was going to bring in an assassin," Haven argued, but she was losing steam. Raphael was right. Jeopardy to her career or not, she should have said something. "I'm sorry." Raphael sighed, and looked down at the floor. If he were fair, he'd forgive Haven. "Leo's okay, right?" Haven asked.

"Leo's fine," Raphael said. Or at least, he hoped his brother was alright. Leo had looked pretty upset at the bookstore last night.

"So what's with you and the hunter?" Haven queried. Raphael's head came up. "I mean, she looks pretty banged up, but hunters are tough. Why are you serving as her escort?"

"What do you know about Nienna's order?" Raphael inquired, ignoring both Haven's question and the faint jealousy in her tone.

"Nienna, is it?" Haven said archly. Raphael crossed his arms over his plastron and leveled a look at Haven. She shrugged. "The Belgardian Hunters are an ancient assassins' guild. They've been in operation for centuries. Parents on Belgard give a child to the order at one year of age. In exchange, they receive a stipend from the order each year that increases as their child moves up the ranks as a Hunter."

"Doesn't sound very fair for the Hunters," Raph observed. "What happens when they don't want to do it anymore?"

Nienna shook her head at Raphael. "There's no 401K for the order. Hunters are in it for life. They belong to the order until they die."

101010

Leo turned the key in the lock, and pushed the door to the townhouse open. Sen had noted these townhouses before. There were three of them in a row directly across the street from the house where Leo's family lived. They were old, with vintage detailing on the fronts. She had noted the construction permits in the windows, and the deliveries of building supplies for the last six months. That had been the extent of her curiosity until Leo led her to the one on the end. Leo waved Sen ahead and indicated she should go inside. Sen crossed the threshold and gasped with surprise.

She was in an open living room, with a dining room visible beyond. Polished wood floors gleamed up at her. A wooden staircase of the same hue stood in front of her. She walked to the center of the living room. The walls were a soothing cream. She could see a kitchen, all wood and new appliances, beyond the dining area. The front windows were shaded by sheer drapes of pale blue.

"What …?" Sen struggled to form a question about the empty townhouse as she spun back toward Leo.

"It's ours," Leo said. He tucked the keys into his coat pocket. "If you don't like the paint, or the drapes, we can do something different. Juliet picked out the drapes."

"Leo, when?" Sen interrogated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had the idea that I would surprise you," Leo explained. "Raph and I have been working on them. All three townhouses belong to our family. The house is just too crowded. We started on Donnie's first." Sen looked puzzled. "Don's coming back. Things aren't working out in London," he elucidated briefly. Sen shook her head. Another thing she had not known.

"No more secrets," Sen demanded suddenly. Leo smiled at her new fierceness.

"No more secrets," he promised.

Sen turned in a small circle, looking at the beautiful home, their home.

"The upstairs isn't finished yet," Leo continued.

"I would like to help," Sen said.

"Of course," Leo replied. "We'll do it together. And then when we're married, we'll live here." Leo reached into a pocket inside his long coat. His fingers settled on the object he had been carrying for nearly a year. Sen watched as Leo crossed the room to her side, as his hand opened, as the delicate silver ring appeared there, shining in the filtered sunlight. "That is, if you accept."

101010

Don climbed out of the car and stared up at the abandoned manufacturing plant. They were outside of London, and this was where the directions had led them. Don had called the number provided by the Utrom, and he and his family had been directed to drive to this location. The area was deserted, and Don felt a chill brush the back of his neck.

They were being watched.

Sam stepped out of the passenger side of the car, and looked across the roof at Don. They shared a stare laden with love and fear. Don shut his car door, and opened the rear door. He unbuckled Sean from his car seat, and lifted the child out. Sam shut her door, and walked around to do the same to the rear door. Sam put her hand on Sean's back, covering Don's fingers with her own.

"Whatever happens …" Sam whispered. Don nodded. No one needed to say it. Whatever happened next, they were together. That was all that mattered. Don shifted his son to his other arm, and clasped Sam's hand. Her fingers squeezed back, and they walked toward the empty building. The door loomed before them. Beyond was only blackness.

Don took a deep breath, and stepped into the dark with his wife and child.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: This fic is like a soap opera. It just goes on and on. This picks up 3 months after Destinations. For those who wanted more Raphael when I wrote the other books, this is the story for you. Continued gratuitous thanks to Jaxink for the beta read and edit.

Chapter 11:

"I trust no one, not even myself."  
Joseph Stalin

"Engaged? That's awesome," Rachel enthused. Her mother and father were grinning, too. Leo had delivered the news this morning to his brother and sister-in-law. Juliet had nearly hugged the stuffing out of Sen.

"Do I get to be in the wedding?" Noelle asked eagerly. She was only little when her mom and dad got married, and Uncle Don and Aunt Sam got married overseas. Noelle felt herself too old to be a flower girl, but she was the perfect age for a junior bridesmaid.

"We'll see, Elle," Juliet said, smiling at her daughter. "It is totally up to the bride, of course."

"Where is Uncle Leo and future Aunt Sen?" Rachel inquired. Her uncle wasn't in the office, and the bookshop had the closed sign up. It was weird.

Juliet and Mike exchanged a look. "They went to see Sen's mother," Juliet explained neutrally.

"I thought she was, like, evil or something," Noelle commented. Mike snickered, and Juliet punched him on the arm.

"I'm sure she's not evil …" Juliet started.

"I'm pretty sure she's evil, Jules," Mike disagreed. Juliet frowned.

"Regardless, she is Sen's mother," Juliet stated firmly. Mike shrugged, and started to pull out the mats for his next class. They were gathered in the smaller studio. Rachel walked over to the stack and began to help set up.

"Uncle Raph isn't here either," Noelle noted. "Where's he?"

Mike and Juliet shared another speaking glance.

"Raph's at the Transmat station. He's … helping a friend," Mike finished. He wasn't really clear on what all had happened, except there had been an assassin hired by Sen's mother who had come for Leo, fought Raph, and now somehow Raph was helping the assassin. It was all a little unbelievable. Except that for their family unbelievable was usually normal.

111111

Raphael stood next to Haven and watched as the glow faded from the Transmat. On the platform was a black robed figure, and Raphael had a moment of déjà vu. This figure was taller and broader than the last Belgardian Hunter to arrive in New York.

Nienna stood in front of the pair and waited for the hunter to reach her. When he did, Nienna inclined her head respectfully.

"Hunter Hadden," she greeted, and more softly. "Uncle."

"Hunter Nienna," Hadden responded, no emotion in his voice. "I received your message. I have come to call you to account for your failings."

"I hope it isn't a beheading," Haven observed in an aside to Raphael. "Those are always so messy."

Raphael growled and stepped forward. He stood beside Nienna and crossed his arms over his chest. His expression was a forbidding glower. Hadden peered up at the newcomer, and then glanced at his niece. Nienna's eyes cut to the side, noted her companion's stance, and fought down a smile. It was unbecoming to a hunter to betray emotion. She observed her uncle's perturbed expression, and felt the corners of her mouth lifting again. In the many dimensions, she was sure her uncle had never encountered someone like Raphael.

"Nienna didn't do anythin' wrong," Raphael stated emphatically.

"_Hunter_ Nienna accepted false testimony and injured a being other than her target," Hadden said, stressing the title. "These are clear violations of the rules of the order."

"The fight was my fault," Raphael disputed. "I chose to be Leo's defender, right?" Raphael turned to Nienna for confirmation.

"The code was kept. The Warrior Raphael accepted his own death to protect his brother," Nienna agreed carefully. She appreciated Raphael's defense of her actions, but the code had few loopholes.

"And yet he appears to be very much alive," Hadden rejoined acidly. Hadden studied the green-skinned warrior closely, and noted a bandaged wound on each forearm. "How is it, Hunter, that he survived your blades?" Hadden interrogated. Nienna hesitated. She met her uncle's eyes directly, and let him read the truth there. "You gave him the antidote?!" her uncle shouted.

"I had no choice," Nienna told her uncle flatly. She winced at the rage on his face. This was one of the first rules of the order – the antidote was for hunters only.

"What does it matter? I started the fight," Raphael interjected.

"It doesn't matter who started it," Nienna explained patiently. She drew her remaining blade with her good hand, and held it out, hilt first, to her uncle. "I accept the justice of the order," she said firmly. Hadden reached out to take the blade, but Raphael stepped between the hunters.

"No, you don't accept it," Raph said, turning on Nienna. "What the hell is that? You're not just givin' up."

Hadden studied Raphael. Clearly, this male was not afraid of the Belgardian Hunters – a rarity indeed. He looked at his niece as she glared up at her unusual protector. He recalled the day his brother had brought her to the order. How Hadden had wished to spare the rest of his family this path, but Gorren wanted the prestige … and the money. Nienna had been a credit to the order. She was a senior hunter, but now …

"The decision is for a reduction in rank," Hadden said abruptly. Nienna's head swiveled toward her uncle. Her expression briefly registered utter shock. According to the Hunter rules, she should have had a greater punishment. Hadden ignored his niece's surprise. He had done what was within his power. "Are you prepared to depart, Hunter?" Hadden asked.

111111

The planet was different, but so many things about this moment were eerily familiar. Leo had crossed a room once before, on Maora 2, to confront Sen's mother. He had, Leo realized now, been recklessly overconfident that he had the advantage. Taka had turned out to be a more clever and destructive enemy than some others Leo had faced.

Of course, in those other battles Leo's heart had not been as involved.

Leo felt Sen's fingers tighten on his, and he glanced at her, offering a reassuring smile. She appeared nervous. He led the way across the ground floor restaurant of Taka's hotel. The room was relatively empty, and Leo wondered if Taka preferred to dine alone. Only a couple of tables were occupied near the entrance. Taka sat at the very back on a curved bench seat, like a queen awaiting her subjects. The table before her held a tea service, and a squat vase containing brilliant blue flowers.

Taka watched the pair approach; her eyes narrowed and her expression watchful. She, too, was thinking of the tearoom on Maora 2. The warrior's confidence remained. Taka had hoped to see it shaken at least by her daughter's recent deception.

"I would offer you a seat, but I am not feeling sociable today," Taka greeted cuttingly as they arrived at the table.

"That's okay. We're not staying," Leo responded calmly.

"No, I'm sure you have classes to teach at your little school," Taka sneered. She glanced at her daughter. "And you, dear daughter, have your books to peddle."

"Mother, I …" Sen started.

"Spare me your tiresome apologies, Sen," her mother said icily. "I have no interest in them." She picked up her teacup and lifted it to her lips.

"Good, because we aren't going to offer any," Leo replied firmly. "I'm here to give you a warning, and Sen is here to say goodbye." Taka's teacup froze just shy of her mouth. She set it down slowly. The china chimed loudly in the sudden silence.

"A warning? How delightfully unusual. Please," Taka encouraged sarcastically. "Warn away."

"I want your word that there will be no more assassins sent. I have no problem facing your dogs, but it is endangering Sen, my family, and will endanger any children we have," Leo stated.

"And if I do not make this promise," Taka asked, meeting his sharp gaze.

"Then expect a visit from me if anything happens to Sen or anyone else in my family." The cold promise in Leo's eyes caused Taka to drop hers.

"Family, is it? Does this mean there will be a wedding after all?" Taka queried, turning her verbal talons back on her daughter.

"Yes," Sen said softly. She held out her free hand for her mother's perusal.

"My daughter has had larger and more elaborate rings," Taka spat contemptuously.

"I'm sure that's true," Leo responded equably. "But this is the ring Sen will wear the rest of her life." Taka paled at the warrior's words. There was no doubt or hesitation in his tone. Only utter confidence.

"Goodbye, Mother," Sen said. Taka heard the finality in her daughter's voice. The rest of her days, Sen would remain on Earth. All Taka's planning was for naught. With a shaking hand, Taka lifted the teacup to her lips. The warrior led Sen out of the restaurant. Taka sipped her tea, but it was now cold and bitter.

111111

The brilliant light mercifully faded, and revealed the bustling New York Transmat station. Don didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see it. He stepped down off the platform.

"I never want to do that again," Sam complained from just behind him. Don turned and smiled at his wife as she joined him. "That is the most uncomfortable feeling …"

"Dr. Hamato?" Sam and Don turned toward the speaker. A human male smiled at them politely. "My name is Harry. Welcome back to New York. If you'll follow me; I've been instructed to ignore some of the standard arrival procedures."

Harry led them toward the checkpoint, but at a word from him the guards let Sam, Don and their baby through without so much as a glance at their belongings. Not that there was much to search. They had left London with only the clothes on their bodies, Don's wallet, and Sam's purse. Harry took them toward a door marked 'Employees Only'. A brief trip down a gray concrete hallway, and they were at an exit door.

"This lets out into the alley," Harry explained. "I hope you're not offended, but the Utrom would prefer you're not seen leaving the Transmat station."

"No, it's fine," Don assured the Utrom employee. Don stepped out into the alley, followed by Sam. The door clanged shut behind them. Sam looked over at the dumpster, and listened to the scream of a siren somewhere nearby. She smiled at Don as he hoisted Sean up a little higher.

They had made it.

After entering the abandoned building in London, they had found two Utrom waiting for them. Sam was a little startled by their appearance, but they had been reasonably friendly, if anxious to see the Hamato family out of London. Don had signed some papers, and then they had been brought to a Transmat hidden in that manufacturing plant.

She just hoped Don hadn't signed his life away to get them here.

"I'm going to call Mike," Don said, reaching into his jacket pocket. "He can pick us up and take us home."

Sam nodded. Home sounded good.

Home sounded very good.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Trust and Betrayal

Summary: Continuation from 'Destinations'.

Authors Notes: And that successfully eradicates more plot bunnies from my head. Thanks to Jaxink for saying I should go ahead and write another part to this ongoing story so many years later. There are still loose ends here, and I am working on another book in this series, but that one will really be the end. It ties everything up in a neat bow (if I manage to finish it).

Epilogue:

_Italics indicate a flashback._

"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."  
William Shakespeare

The walk up the driveway was pleasant enough. The trees were still vividly colored, although many of the leaves had fallen. They crunched underfoot. It would have been even better to be out of the city if the sun was shining.

"Think it's gonna rain?" Mike questioned, glancing up at the leaden sky.

"Traditionally it rains when one of us gets married," Don noted. He twirled his closed umbrella. Don was at least prepared for the weather.

"Did it rain when you got married, Uncle Don?" Noelle asked wistfully. She still wished she had been in London to see it, although being in this wedding helped make up for it. She looked down at her dress again, making sure she hadn't gotten it dirty while walking with her uncles. It was a pretty pale green. Rachel said it was the color of celery, but she was just jealous because she wasn't even in the wedding party.

"Doesn't it always rain in London?" Raph interjected before Don could answer. Don shook his head at Raphael. "Elle, go check on the bride, will ya? If Leo has to wait much longer, he's gonna start doin' katas or somethin'," Raphael said to his niece. Noelle rushed up the driveway toward the old farmhouse, eager to do the errand. She wanted to see Sen in her wedding clothes anyway.

"And Elle, don't fall in that dress," Mike warned his daughter as she sprinted ahead.

The three brothers paused in their walk and looked over at the small rise to one side of the farmhouse. An ancient tree crowned the hill, and below a simple marker showed against the pale light of the sky. Leo stood over the marker, his head bowed.

"I wish he was here," Mike said softly. Don nodded.

"Sensei would have enjoyed today," Don agreed. Under the tree, Leo straightened and then started down the hill toward the driveway. When he reached his brothers, Raphael clapped a hand on Leo's shell, covered by a dark suit.

"There's still time to run," Raphael offered sincerely. Mike chuckled, but Leo just shook his head.

"No thanks," Leo replied. "Although you must be tired of being best turtle in all these weddings," he teased. Raphael shrugged. Maybe it wasn't his fate to be the groom, but two out of three of his brothers had chosen him to stand up for them. That had to count for something.

"Have you heard from Haven?" Mike asked. Raphael rolled his shoulders. When did the focus turn to him? This was Leo's day, after all.

"Last time I heard from her was when I got fired," Raphael explained shortly. Haven had called him to tell him his contract with the Utrom was ending. His services were no longer required. He didn't need to be told that Haven was done with him in other ways as well. If he had gone to her directly afterwards he might have salvaged it. He could have apologized, tried harder to be what Haven was looking for. But he hadn't.

"How's the teaching going, Donnie?" Leo asked, taking the heat off Raph.

"Good," Don replied. He was back in the science department at NYU. He was still researching, but not on Utrom technology. He had signed a contract with the Utrom before he left London agreeing to never attempt to replicate the Transmat. His calculations were destroyed, and the only remaining information was in his head. "Raph, Sam said you're thinking about starting a security business?" Raphael nodded. "With Sam?" Don questioned, not sure he had heard his wife right. Raphael and Samantha working together sounded like a recipe for disaster.

Raphael shrugged. He didn't see what the problem was. He could tolerate Sam. Most of the time, anyway. Speaking of Don's wife she appeared on the porch and waved at them. It must be time to get started.

"Time to put on the ball and chain," Raphael taunted, giving Leo a shove toward the farmhouse. Leo rolled his eyes, and started walking.

"I dunno, Leo. If I was getting a mother-in-law like yours I might reconsider," Mike joked.

Leo ignored his brothers' teasing. Taka had returned to Maora 2, and the Utrom had officially blacklisted her from Transmat transfers. She was essentially trapped on her home world. The Belgardian Hunters had sent a message to Leo, offering compensation for sending an assassin after him. As their idea of compensation was to kill Taka, Leo had refused. It was enough to know the Lady was confined to her own planet, and would hopefully leave them alone. Thinking of the hunters, Leo glanced at Raphael. The hunter, Nienna, had gone back to Belgard.

"Whatever happened with that assassin?" Don asked just as they reached the bottom of the steps, mimicking Leo's thoughts.

Raphael paused on the bottom step.

_"Here," Nienna said, handing him a small vial of amber liquid. "A tool of the Hunter is poison. Next time you run into one …"_

_"Who says I will?" Raphael interrupted, but he accepted the antidote, tucking it into his shirt pocket. "Watch your left side when you're in a close fight," Raphael advised, nodding to her injured wrist. "You leave it open." Nienna smiled – the first real smile he had seen on her face. He laid a hand on her small shoulder. "Take care of yourself."_

_Only this warrior would presume to tell a Belgardian Hunter to take care. _

_"Hunters do not say goodbye," Nienna said. Her uncle was waiting impatiently on the Transmat platform. "We are confident a hunter will return, so we say 'good hunt'."_

_"Good hunt, Nienna."_

_"Good hunt, Raphael."_

"Ready?" Leo asked, shaking Raphael from his memory.

"I'm not the one gettin' married, Leo," Raph said. "Question is are you ready?"

The brothers looked into the living room of the old farmhouse. The room had been cleared for the ceremony because it really did look like rain. Inside, Sen was standing beside Juliet. The fine embroidery on Sen's Maoran wedding robe glistened in the candlelight, but her smile of joy was brighter.

"Ready," Leo said, stepping toward his future.

_Finis._


End file.
